Why So Evil?
by WillieG.R
Summary: *This Sukima-series spin-off is not part of any of the Sukimas timelines, however some content may be used in future projects.* One of Mamiko's black aprons has fallen into other hands; Satori being the first to cause hell to her loved ones via the effects of the apron. It is not long until it falls into other hands. Can Orin survive the horrifying evils of those around her?
1. Why So Evil, Komeiji? 1

**A/N:**

**Since I'm having such a horribly hard time concentrating on either Undying Gensokyo 2 or Magical Blast Sukima, I decided to write this (maybe) short story of an evil Satori, in the hopes that it will reignite my muse toward both mentioned fanfics.**

* * *

It is a surprisingly stormy and dark that midday at the Ancient City in the underground world. All the youkai that live there have taken to hide inside their homes or under rocks as said storm passes, but it's been going for so long it's anyone's guess when said weather anomaly will end.

A frightened human with frizzy red hair and green eyes runs from door to door, calling for help and shelter from said storm, but no luck, and he finds himself running further into the city, unaware of the fact that he is, undoubtedly, getting himself into hell.

His lime-green shirt is soaked; as are his torn dark-blue jeans, but all he cares about is one odd detail that's bothering him ever since he entered the cave. "Bloody hell; how in blazes is it storming inside a bloody CAVE!?"

His accent seems strange for someone who appears to speak like a British, however, unknown to him, he is actually speaking in Japanese, and so the youkai hidden in the shadows chuckle at his odd speech, and also salivate. They know he's an outsider, and so he's good to eat, but they won't leave the safety or comfort of their covers just for a potential meal.

The boy continues to turn down this terrible storm, and now thunder and lightning; a terrible fear of his; strike without mercy, and in his fright he runs past several houses, including the one of a well known Yuugi Hoshiguma, a blonde oni with a single red horn on her forehead who dresses in a blue kimono with open cleavage.

She would have offered safe shelter to him, but since he didn't ask, she resumes her silent peaceful drinking next to a comfortable fire.

Thunder strikes loud and lightning blinds him again. This causes the boy to lose all his senses, and he runs with his eyes shut and covering his ears; a stupid mistake for anyone running under a storm in unknown territory.

He learns of his stupidity the moment his head bangs painfully hard against something made of wood, and really strong wood at that.

He bounces back from the point of impact and lands on his butt, bouncing twice before skidding to a stop.

After settling down, he complains of the pain on his butt and forehead and rubs both areas with his hands, and then he looks up while doing so. He has hit his head against a large dark-brown twin-door that leads into a spooky-looking white palace.

The impact has opened the door for him, but even as desperate to get out of the storm as he is, he feels it's inadequate and impolite to just enter without permission; and so, he stands up and walks over to the door, knocks, and then calls "excuse me, is anybody ho-AAACK!"

Thunder and lightning strike together so loudly and bright, the redhead boy runs inside the huge palace-like mansion without caring about politeness or the fact that he's been temporarily deafened.

As he runs he fails to notice many glowing eyes in the darkness of the huge mansion glaring at him from high above and down below. One of these pair of eyes zips forward with great speed, meowing loudly enough to make an echo, but the deafened and terrified boy fails to hear this.

He breathes hard and loud through his mouth as he makes his way forward, and then he stops as abruptly as he started his run.

Before him; on a large throne of red and gold; sits a pretty girl with short purple hair and eyes, dressed in a light blue shirt and light pink skirt, and a pair of red bed-side slippers and socks for good measure.

She has a black cat with two tails and red stripes on its belly rubbing itself against her curvy chest while purring contently, and glaring at the intruder with deceivingly sweet eyes.

As soon as he lays eyes on the girl he is intimidated out of his wits; what with her eyes glowing softly and piercing the bright flash of lightning that strikes before muffled thunder rumbles.

The girl smiles a most wicked smile as she says "well what do we have here? An intruder has come to my mansion; a _human_ intruder at that. Now whatever shall we do with him, my dear Orin?"

The cat meows loud, making its voice echo through the room, then the boy, frightened to the point of tears, drops on his knees and prostates himself before the girl. "Please, pardon my intrusion. It's just that... I n-needed shelter from the storm! I tried to call, but then the bloody thunder..."

His voice trails off and he ends up muttering excuses while thinking at the same time. "_This is so embarrassing! Like hell I'm going to say I was scared of the storm!"_

"Like hell you're going to tell us that you're scared of the storm? My, what a little coward you are. That is kind of cute you know."

The boy's green eyes almost pop out of their sockets when she repeats what he had just thought of.

"Yes young human, I can read your thoughts." She holds a red eye that hovers over her chest and is tied by arteries that link to her body, and casually says "I am Satori Komeiji, a satori youkai. I guess you don't know what we are, but you assume right; I have the power to read minds. Not something I like much, but it's what I do."

The boy gulps and stands. He's planning on running away, but stops.

He can't move. He keeps looking into those beautiful purple eyes and loses the ability to move a single muscle. "_What is this!? Why can't I move!? Huh? I can't speak either!_"

Before he realizes it, Satori is an inch away from him and is holding his face. "Now, let's see here. You're an outsider; I could just go ahead and eat you if I wanted to, but... you know, I've always wanted a pet human. Tell me young man, would you like to stay here and live with me? If you do, I promise I will take good care of you. I have quite enough knowledge of human care you know."

"_Huh? Wait, what!? A pet? What does that even mean? Please, Miss, I don't want any trouble. I got lost on my way home and I don't know where in blazes I am. I just need a place to stay for the night! Please, I'm begging you, don't eat me!_"

"HA!" The satori youkai seems very happy. She gives the human's frizzy hair a quick scratch, then says "alright then, I won't eat you, but if you are a bad pet, I am going to have to kill you; you understand what I am saying?"

"What?" He can move and speak again. He could try and run away, but he feels it would be an impolite mistake. "So... since I have no say in the matter, can you teach me how to be a good pet for you, Lady Satori?"

Her eyes glow and her grin stretches. "_Just a little bit of intimidation and a dash of hypnosis and he's already mine. What a pathetic weak mind. And yet I have to admit, I like his eyes; and his hair looks so exotic. He will be a great pet._"

She wraps an arm around the back of his neck and smiles sweetly as she says "_Lady Satori_, huh? How very polite of you. I like that. As for teaching you, don't worry about that too much. I'll make sure you are a proper pet in no time. Just you wait and see. Oh, no, I don't need to know your name. I shall give you one myself."

The storm outside worsens, and the thunder and lightning become louder and more frequent, but the nameless boy now feels secure in the hands of his now-mistress Satori Komeiji.

* * *

Two years have passed since that encounter, and the boy could not be happier.

He has survived the encounters with all of Satori's pets, has grown accustomed (after quite a lot of struggling) to Satori shaving him and washing his now long frizzy hair; and occasionally his now buff body; and he has reached a point in his life that he doesn't know how he can live without that mind-reader's care.

Just a thought and she's taking care of him like some loving mother. Of course, like always, there have been hard times, but they have all gone through them with flying colors.

Orin, the black cat who, when she turns human, looks like a cat girl with both human and cat ears and red hair she ties into braids and dressed in dark green, took a whole year to get used to him, but she's finally warmed up to his presence.

Okuu, a hell raven with large black wings and long dark brown hair who has a huge red eye on her ample chest and wears a white shirt and a green skirt, took a liking to him from the start, and they have become best friends quickly; something that has saved his neck concerning some other pets.

Oh, and about his new name; Satori has named him Humi-chan, because to her he is like a 'cute little human', and although he's still not fond of that name, he does respond to it, especially when Satori herself calls for him.

Koishi, Satori's little sister who has green eyes, wavy grey-green hair, and wears a yellow shirt, a green skirt, and a black hat, is a slightly different story.

She loves teasing him and treats him like an animal pet most of the time, and that means she makes him roll over, or tosses him on the dirt, or even pulls on his ears while trying to find his tail.

However, like everything, there is another side to all of that. She forces him to sleep on her lap on occasions (which he loves), pets behind his ears just right until he's a complete mass of happiness melted on the ground, or sneaks sweet treats for him... as long as he walks on his hands and knees.

All in all he is very happy where he lives, and has even forgotten about his old life; though that is mostly thanks to Satori's hypnotic powers.

And speaking of which, she is now at the Human Village above ground looking for treats for her pet human, who, to Orin's annoyance, has been the main subject of the mind reader's conversations for a few months.

* * *

The Human Village's Market streets; as busy as always with kiosks open at both sides of the long path, stores taking over the kiosks after a long walk, and people everywhere looking for food, goods and knickknacks to collect.

Once, the purple-haired mind-read felt uncomfortable and unwelcome because of all the hateful thoughts that would bomb her mind whenever she was in public, however these humans and youkai are far more accepting than those of the past, and so she's freely walking among them; though it's still a very rare sight to see her outside the confines of her mansion.

She's with Orin, who asks "Satori-sama, why are we here today? We've got more than enough supplies, and the harvests from our garden far surpass these tiny snacks these people call _vegetables_. What's the deal?"

The mind-reader's cheeks turn soft pink as she smiles and says "oh, nothing special; it's just that Humi-chan has been such a good pet lately that I decided to come and get him a special treat just for him."

The way her mistress giggles after saying that disgusts the kasha into making an ugly face and to sigh irritably while thinking "_seriously? This again!? What in the name of Old Hell did he do to be so damned special!?_"

"I know what you're thinking Kaenbyou" says the mind-reader to make her cat girl yelp with surprise before continuing "and if you must know my reasons for favoring him at times is because, believe it or not, I feel slightly guilty for turning his human life into a pet's life."

The kasha sighs as though defeated, and then says "I can't believe you're feeling guilty after only two whole years of having him as your pet. Oh well, whatever... I'll help you. I also do like him a bit." "_Even if he seems to be your favorite lately..._"

Satori sighs at that thought, and they continue their way through the market, talking casually about what they see, and gossiping between themselves about those thoughts of humans that reach the mind-reader.

The girls finally reach a sweets store called 'Mami's Sweets', a pretty big store that deals in sweets from the outside world at generous prices.

The moment the girls enter the store, Mamiko; the lavender-haired owner who ties her hair into long twin tails and wears a lilac shirt and light-green skirt under a cute white apron; walks over to them with a smile on her face, and in a bubbly tone she says "welcome to Mami's Sweets! How can I help you adorable ladies today?" "_Oh wow, a cat girl! SQUEE~ how I'd love to pet her ears! Oh, and that girl with the eye is so CUTE!_"

Satori giggles from that thought, then smiles casually as she says "thank you for your welcome. We are looking for something a male human would enjoy, without feeling embarrassed or teased about being too girly."

Mamiko softly claps her hands as she happily says "ah~ I see~! Want to sweeten a special someone's day, is it?"

The mind-reader can't help but chuckle, and then says "you think he's my boyfriend? No, no, he's my pet; although he is kind of special."

Unaffected by having her mind read, Mamiko swoons as she says "boyfriend, pet; what's the difference? Oh, how I wish I had someone so special."

She sighs, and before Orin has a chance to say something very rude, the storeowner drags both girls by their arms to the back of her store and happily says "here is a variety of sweets that will make _any_ man feel manly while eating them; and they are all fairly priced too!" She giggles playfully after that claim.

Satori is quite impressed of the many pieces of cakes, cupcakes, and treats in dark colors or with lots of inked sugar. Some even have men and women in tights doing heroic poses designed into them with sweet-looking pastes.

After thinking long and hard, the mind-reader points at a rather large cupcake with chocolate frosting swirled on, and a cherry on top. "This one's perfect for him."

Mamiko puts on some gloves and carefully picks it up, then nudges Satori's shoulder while mischievously saying "nice choice. This should have him eating out of your hands... literally."

For some reason Orin cannot understand, her mistress is smiling widely and giggling happily as the storeowner places the selected cupcake in a small box and takes the payment. She is disgusted by the satori's behavior, but she shrugs it off.

"Orin" sweetly calls the mind-reader. "Be a sweetheart and carry that for me, will you?"

The kasha can't help but smile when her mother and mistress speaks to her that way, and so she takes the box and follows after said girl. She does take notice of the box feeling a bit too heavy for holding just a single, albeit large cupcake, but she discards this thought as quickly as they reach the door.

"Thank you for shopping at Mami's Sweets. Come back soon~!" They wave at Mamiko after that farewell, then make their way back to the underground with haste because of Satori's own eagerness.

* * *

That evening, after feeding all her pets, Satori singles Humi-chan out of the crowd and takes him somewhere secluded so that nobody bothers them.

"What is it, Lady Satori?" he asks while smiling and looking at her bright and happy face as she holds the box from the sweets shop.

She giggles softly before saying "here, I got you a little something for being such a good pet. You have earned this."

She opens the box and takes the cupcake out, then presents it to him with a sweet smile.

The boy gasps and chuckles happily as he accepts the delicious treat, and before eating it he gladly says "L-Lady Satori, you are so kind! Thank you so very much!"

She gently strokes his hair as he eats his treat with delight and says "you're welcome. And like I said, you earned this, so enjoy it to the fullest." She then squints her eyes a bit when she notices something inside the box; however she just closes it and continues petting her pet human.

Once he is done, she gives him a kiss on the head and says "good boy. Now be a good boy and go back to your cage, hm~? I have something to take care of."

He seems slightly disappointed; however he quickly smiles, nods, then says "alright. Good night Satori!" He quickly walks away and makes his way toward a rather large cage, where a large dog and a youkai parrot are already sleeping in.

The human has to watch out for the bird's perch, but he accommodates himself rather easily and quickly.

Satori, after making sure he's gone to sleep, hurries over to her room, locks the door behind herself, closes her two eyes so that her third one can literally scan around for any signs of anyone else in the area, then sighs as though in relief.

She then proceeds to place the box on her bed and open it. She giggles with delight as she reaches in and pulls a black apron while saying "oh my, would you look at that. That storeowner must have put this in here by mistake."

She giggles like an excited teenager while hugging it, then says to herself "I wonder if he would like this?"

She puts the apron on over her clothes, ties it up at the back, then starts making alluring poses in front of her mirror while chuckling. "Oh my, I look good in this. Hmm, but in order to make this work right, I need to..."

Her face turns red and she squeals softly, then removes the apron and proceeds to remove her shirt and skirt.

When she's in her pink underwear and displaying a surprisingly curvy and endowed body for her mirror, she turns bashful and her face flushes, and then she shyly says to herself "m-maybe I shouldn't go fully naked; heh-heh."

She puts the apron back on then poses in a more alluring manner in front of the mirror.

She giggles playfully as she keeps making up poses that show off the side of her breast or a bit of her panty, and says "my, oh my, I never realized I had such a sexy body. Mmm~."

As she keeps posing, her giggles slowly become haughty chuckles that eventually turn into sultry moans, and speaks in an intimidating manner. "Mmm~! Yes... Oh yes, I am quite gorgeous. Satori... Satori you are such and frightening beauty."

Her chuckles return, though this time they chill the bones. "Yes. Oh yes, that is right. I could do that. I like the way you think girl."

She rubs her torso as she slides her arms up, and squeezes her own breasts under her apron and makes a very arousing moan as she plays with herself, then all of a sudden she lets herself go and begins to chuckle softly.

Her eyes open wide as a dark ring begins to form around them at a very slow pace, her iris slowly glows a faint red, and those chuckles soon become mad cackles, and finally she's laughing darkly with herself as she walks over to her mirror and holds it tight while grinning darkly at herself, making herself look terrifying, yet beautifully alluring.

* * *

The next morning, all the pets gather around the usual spot to greet Satori; and there she is, wearing that black apron and her underwear and looking more beautiful than ever, but none of them care for that. All the care is the fact that Satori is awake.

As usual, the dogs and cats are the first to run over to her, followed by the silly pet human.

She turns her face to them and leers at them; particularly the human; with that that glowing darkened right eye, and they all stop in the tracks with a frightened expression on their faces. Even the human, who doesn't sense things as easily as the animals, can feel there is something wrong.

"L-L...Lady Satori?" His stammering annoys her, but she smiles; a gorgeous smile tainted by the malicious look her darkened eyes now posses; and in a deceivingly sweet tone of voice she says "my, good morning my darlings. I trust your filthy animal cages are clean, am I correct?"

She takes a deep, deep breath, making her body look a lot more alluring than it already is, then slowly expels her held air and says "yes... yes you have, my sweet and gullible little pets."

A few of the birds and dogs react happily to that praise, but the cats and the human don't; particularly Orin, who seems to be getting very upset.

Said kasha takes her human appearance and hesitantly approaches her mistress and asks "Satori-sama, are you alright?"

Satori coos sickeningly sweetly as she bends her knees and pats her bare lap, and says in an equally sickening sweet tone of voice "why yes I am little Orin. In fact, I have never been better. Why do you ask, dear?"

The cat girl hesitates for a moment, but then points out what she sees. "Well, it's your eyes; they look so dark. And that glowing, Satori-sama you look sick. A-are you sure you're alright?"

The mind-read lets a soft scoff slip her lips while maintaining that plastic smile on her face, and she stands up straight again and says "yes Orin, I am just fine. I already said I feel better than ever, didn't I?"

"B-but your clothes, your hair... everything!" insists Orin. "Satori-sama please, if there's anything wrong you can tell us! We'll take care of you!"

All the pets flinch and Orin takes a jump away. Satori's essence takes a turn for the worst and her smile becomes a grin that accompanies a frightening, yet alluring glare.

Her eyes turn lavender and her face turns slightly darker, but it all stops very suddenly, and the mind-reader is smiling again. "My dear pets, I assure you I have never been better in all my life. I feel so strong now. Clothes; who needs them right? I have a most beautiful body, so why should I be ashamed of showing it!? It gives me **strength**!"

After saying this she keeps her eyes on Orin, giving her an unspoken warning the kasha and the human can easily understand.

"SHATORI-SHAMA-LOVE!" And in comes Petal, a child-like youkai hell raven with sparkling navy-blue eyes and short black hair that has a white stripe in the middle, long black wings, a green triangular rock on her chest, and wears a blue plaid overall dress over a pink shirt.

She does what she usually does every morning and jumps on the mind-reader's arms to give her a hug, but when she does so this time, she quickly questions herself and looks up at her mistress.

"Good morning... little Petal." That cold greeting is enough to make the little youkai girl release her and drop to the ground.

The confused little girl keeps staring up at this strange woman, then her face twists with sadness with a hic, then she runs away while crying "Momkuu! Not Shatori-shama! NOT SHATORI-SHAMAAAA!"

The satori youkai watches her leave with a cold expression, then just shrugs it all off and smiles again before saying "I think I better go have some breakfast now. My darlings please keep taking such good care of your cages..."

She then makes a very dark glare as she darkly adds "or I will make sure to make you pay the consequences, you hear me? Just one whiff of scat or piss, and I'll punish you all severely."

The pets watch her with great fright as she leaves, neither one understanding what exactly is going on.

Orin is not satisfied with being left guessing, and so she turns back into a cat and zips her way out of the room without anyone's notice.

* * *

Later that morning, Satori finishes her breakfast with Koishi, who seems to be very suspicious of her sister.

It takes her a while to think up the right words to speak, and then Satori says "I seem strange to you because of my outfit and my eyes? Why, you're the second one to say that to me today... my dear... sweet... sister."

She speaks those last words in such a dark and sweet manner, Koishi shivers with undeniable fear, and says "y-yes, you seem strange! Ever since I started opening my heart again I have been able to read some of your thoughts, but today it's like you're a black wall. I can't even sense you."

The purple-haired girl gives her sister a beautiful, dark and menacing leer as she sweetly says "and... is that a problem, Koishi?"

The young Komeiji bangs the table with her hands and shouts "dammit Satori, that's not funny! What's going on with you!? Satori, you would never even step _out_ of your room without clothes on, and today you're in your underwear in that ridiculous apron! What's the-?"

Before her question takes form she finds herself on the floor being gripped dangerously tight by her neck by her very own elder sister.

Satori has knocked over the table with all the food and drinks just to jump on Koishi and keep her pinned to the ground.

She stares dangerously darkly toward the struggling girl and furiously asks "is there a problem with my apron? Does the apron bother you in any way, huh!? Do you have a _fucking problem_ with me and my new apron, huh? I can make the problem go away you know! I _can_!"

After saying this she jumps and sinks her knees on Koishi's stomach and tightens her grip around her neck, threatening to rip the girl's head off.

The little sister has no choice but to smash a heart bullet straight on to her sister's head with a point-blank shot from her swung arm.

Free from death's cold grip, Koishi holds her neck as she turns over and coughs hard and recovers her breath. She cries "what-what are you... doing? A-are you mad!?"

Satori stands right behind her with a vicious crescent smile on her face, and kicks her own sister on the ribcage, cracking some bones as she sends the defenseless girl to smash against a wall after knocking several chairs over.

She chuckles softly and darkly, and says "come now Koishi, put up a fight. I need to test the limits of my own strength. I _am_ going to conquer the oni after all."

The green-haired Komeiji struggles to stand, spits out a bit of blood, then raises a spell card. When she does she notices great fear in Satori's eyes, and so, not wasting any time, she loudly declares "Thorn Sign, Conf-**Ugu!**"

Her vision blurs and her strength fails her. She drops her spell card as she gazes into Satori's maddening lavender eyes right before hers, and then feels sharp pain coming from her groin. Her own sister has just kneed her in her tender area, and drops her to the floor so she can ball up in pain.

The elder Komeiji giggles sweetly and playfully, and in a soothingly dark tone of voice she says "my, what's the matter my dear Koishi? Does it hurt somewhere?"

She walks around the pained girl and continues "aww, that hurt didn't it? I'm sorry. Well I'm right here; I'm defenseless. Stand up and come beat me up and take your revenge on me." She then sweetly coos "come on, you can do it."

Koishi manages to turn on her belly, and slowly struggles to get on her knees, then struggles some more to stand. What a terrible mistake it was to trust that sweet tone of voice.

Before long she finds herself grunting and screaming, and gagging on her own blood as her trusted older sister beats her up with surprisingly strong punches.

As she works on humiliating her own little sister with a beating, the purple-haired monster speaks sweetly between impacts. "So... you think that... just because... you almost... killed me once... that you can... **challenge** me... again? **_DON'T... MAKE... ME... LAUGH!_**"

The last 4 punches make Koishi scream in pain as her bones (on the face, arm, ribs and hips) crack out loud, and now she lies on the ground, sobbing in pain and softly whimpering "S-Satori... stop. Pl-please stop...!" She struggles to move; to push herself away with her legs, but budging inches weakens her with the newfound pain she's feeling.

Satori won't listen. She kicks her sister unfairly hard on the groin and savors her cried scream of pain, then stomps her stomach to shut her up, drops on it, then punches away at her face, laughing madly as she does, and doesn't stop until she's completely satisfied; and that's long after the young sister has been knocked out.

The victorious girl stands. She looks around the kitchen and sees the terrible mess of broken glass and food on the floor, blood splattered all over, and furniture turned over. She snarls and moves fast.

Orin enters the kitchen moments later and finds Satori sitting on the clean table of the surprisingly sparkling kitchen, sipping on some tea while looking flatly at the wall.

The mind-reader looks at the kasha, smiles sweetly, and asks "may I talk with you for a moment?"

* * *

Satori has led Orin to the room where her throne-like chair is, and now sits with her right leg crossed over the other in such a manner that her panty is just visible at the right angle, though remains covered at the same time.

The kasha would have found this very alluring before, especially with how beautiful her terrifying mistress looks, but as things are at the moment, she's too anxious to even notice. In her mind she's questioning what is it that her mistress wants to talk about, and where Koishi could be.

She knows and is well aware that the mind-reader can and is reading her thoughts, but she's just so nervous she can't control anything other than where to look, and that's when she notice some blood on the pink bra under the apron.

Satori licks her lips in such an alluring manner, Orin is momentarily snapped out of her anxiousness and becomes slightly aroused, and this is when the mind reader decides to speak up. "My dear sweet Orin, the time has come to fulfill my wish of expanding our terrain a bit further."

Unsure of what to say or ask, the kasha hesitates before speaking. "Um, Satori-sama, what do you mean?"

A frightening toothy grin curses the face of the mind reader as she looks down at her pet. Her already darkened eyes turn even darker, her iris takes that terrifying lavender look, and yet she speaks as though she's a sweet fairy princess from a magical land.

"My, what a curious girl you are. Well it is quite simple my dear; I have decided that we are to take over the underground. Isn't that wonderful?"

While Orin is in shock, Satori's voice darkens as she chuckles, and then continues "and you and all my pets are going to help me do this. It IS about time we did this, don't you think? Now gather everyone here for me, and don't delay!"

For the cat girl, this is crossing the line, and without thinking of what she's doing, she stomps furiously to get her misress' attention, then loudly demands "what are you _talking_ about!? Satori-sama, this is insane! Please, come back to your senses! Don't you know you sound like a madwoman right now!?"

She shakes her head and holds her human ears "I don't like this! Ever since this morning you have been acting so strange, and now you're talking as though you want to conquer everything! And aren't you worried about Koishi!? We haven't seen her all morning, and-! Wh-what?"

Satori's beautiful dark glare frightens the kasha out of her breath. Her purple eyes glow as she gazes down at the redhead cat with hatred and yet her fair skin looks more beautiful as power crackles around her body.

Her pale skin takes a darkened tone that makes the highlighted spots look like they're shining and her short hair dances around magnificently along with the magical wind blowing in the room.

For Orin, everything turns dark very quickly. She holds her head as though in pain, drops on her knees, and soon she finds herself reliving the traumas of her past against her own desires.

Young children tearing her head with rocks, adult humans taking her food and attempting to starve her to death, all because she was a black cat, a kasha without a purpose.

As she relives those agonizing moments in her life, Satori speaks coldly. "That is the third time you speak up against me today. Tell me, is it just impossible for you to follow instructions or just go with the flow of things?"

The poor cat girl screams, sobs and cries for mercy while her mistress continues "have you forgotten that it was me who saved you form the cold grasp of death when the humans shunned you and attempted to kill you? Did you forget who gave you your name, Rin Kaenbyou; who fed and took care of you for so many years? My darling Rin; my Rin-Rin-chan, if you are incapable of following my orders now that I need you, please, just say so, and I guarantee you, you'll never... **_ever _**have to hear another command from anyone ever again."

"**IM SORRY!**" cries the kasha, then drops on the ground on her head to try and shut herself down, and then cries "**I'll call them, just please stop!**"

And just like that the terrible memories vanish and the pain is gone with them, right back to the darkest regions of her mind.

Satori glares down with those horrifyingly beautiful eyes that turn lavender on their own at the sobbing cat girl, and in a cold and dark tone of voice she asks "so; are you going, or do I have to _persuade_ you again?"

Orin, heavy of body and spirit, covers her crying eyes with her forearms and cries "I'm on it!" then forces herself on to her feet and makes her way to the other pets.

The mind-reader smiles when, in just a matter of minutes, the ample room is filled to capacity with all her pets, and as soon as the sobbing kasha enters and softly cries "that's everyone", Satori grins toothily, making her beautiful face twist with madness.

She looks around and then says "my dear sweet pets, the time has come! We will expand my glorious terrain beyond my mere mansion! My darlings let us take over the underground world! Let's turn it all into **our** endless playground!"

Silence; that is all she gets after her short and to-the-point speech.

She impatiently switches her legs, giving a damned good display of her nether regions to all of her pets and getting quite a few of them excited, then asks "well; what the fuck are you fools waiting for? GO!"

A young-looking youkai dog girl with purple hair who wears a pastel-yellow dress with a black and white skirt over it shyly approaches the front of the pack and asks "p-pardon me Satori-sama, but... why? Did they make you angry? Did they insult you?"

A beautiful, yet terrifying smile covers Satori's face, and all of a sudden the cute dog girl is holding her head and screaming tears.

She's begging her mistress to stop, but she suddenly grabs her own head, then snaps it violently, temporarily ending her youkai life.

Satori looks down at the body of the dog youkai and says "I'll make this simpler to you morons." She stands up and walks down to the body of the girl and says "you do what I tell you without questioning me, and I won't have to torture your minds and then kill you while you recover; deal?"

Right after she says that she raises her foot and thrusts it through the back of the downed youkai, but she doesn't stop there. She starts to laugh manically after pulling her foot out of the bloody mess and starts shooting hot bullets at the body until there is nothing left other than some ash that blows away.

Her shocked pets are all staring at her; stunned at the fact that their sweet mistress has just coldly murdered one of them without showing a bit of remorse, and so Satori furiously roars "**GOOOOOOO~!**" and sends a powerful shockwave that hypnotizes some of her pets to do as commanded, tortures others with old traumatic memories, and forces others to move against their will out toward the door and to the Ancient City.

All her pets eventually rush toward the targeted city whether by fright or hypnosis, and as they do the mind-reader looks on with a sultry look on her face as she licks her lips in a terrifying and seductive way, then, after all of her pets are out, she grabs Okuu from the ground by the hair and pulls her up.

"Pretending to be asleep won't help you, besides, your friends need you. How are we supposed to deal with the oni without you, hmm?"

Okuu stammers as she is pulled, then frightfully says "bu-bu-but Satori-sama, I don't want to! I have friends there! ...Satori-sama, please!"

She eventually gives in since her mistress simply continues to drag her against her will.

* * *

In less than an hour the entire city is plunged into chaos. Okuu has made short work of the toughest resistance while the other youkai pets handle smaller targets, although for Yuugi, only one of them has dared to challenge her.

A small, long necked, long tailed dinosaur-like creature with a turn-color mane stands on its four legs in front of the oni. She cries as she looks into those red eyes, though not out of fear, but sadness.

"Why are you doing this?" asks the single-horned oni in a tone of voice that suggest something other than anger. "Stop this at once Mei!"

The creature called Mei sobs once, then shakes her head and cries "I'm sorry, but I can't. If I don't do this, Satori will punish me... and possibly kill me."

Yuugi's expression changes from disappointment to confused rage and she asks "what are you talking about!? Satori would never harm any of you! That's why I took you straight to her, remember?"

The youkai's mane droops as tears start rolling down her tiny cheeks, and says "things have changed Yuugi-san. They have changed so suddenly. We are all very confused, but we are more scared than that! Please, stand down. I don't want to fight with you!"

The oni sighs, punches herself on the hand, and then threateningly says "I'm sorry my old friend, but I am going to defend my home..." She takes a fighting stance and continues "any way I can."

The creature starts to cry as she says "then you... you leave me no choice. Please don't hate me for this."

Mei moves fast, but Yuugi easily matches her speed, and the oni blocks a tail to the neck with her forearm before the dinosaur disappears again.

The blonde oni throws a kick and misses the pet's neck (her weakest spot) by a mere inch, and so Mei takes the chance to headbutt the stomach of her opponent with enough force to make her cough.

Yuugi holds her belly and smiles while saying "you've... heh, become stronger. This is going to be fun."

Meanwhile, at the entrance segment of the city, Satori walks down the road with her beautiful body on display as her apron flutters around with the gusts created by the fights all around her and her underwear seemingly disappears from sight occasionally.

She smiles with accomplishment as she looks round with narrowed eyes, and then she notices her human pet panting hard while leaning against a wall.

There is a bloodied youkai at his feet, but he also looks quite damaged himself; what with the long bruises on his arm and legs, the cut under his left eye and his swollen lips.

He looks at Satori and feels cold fear going down his spine, and though out of breath he manages to say "I... I'm so sorry Lady Satori. I can't... d-. I'm just a weak human."

She gently grabs hold of his chin and pulls his face up so that he can gaze at those pretty and cold eyes that have turned lavender yet again. He feels like his time has come; that he is about to be killed by the one that promised to take care of him.

She sneers as she pulls him closer to her face, then kisses his swollen lips, and then pats his head twice, leaving him in a state of confusion.

She smiles like her old usual self as she says "I understand. You may go back home and rest."

He expresses his confusion, however she shushes him, her eyes become intense as she starts rubbing his head, and then she says "you will go back to the mansion and wait for my return to the left side of my throne, you understand? If you disobey me I will punish you... Now go Humi-chan; go and rest and we'll take care of this mess."

The redhead boy isn't sure of what exactly is going on, but he's too afraid of her to question her orders, and so he stumbles his way back to the mansion, looking back occasionally and getting a good view of Satori's underwear, which seem to be a little too tight for her now.

Orin watches this development from a nearby roof, however, as disgusted as she is, she doesn't dare to confront Satori again, and so she turns a blind eye and moves back into the battle.

* * *

Back with Yuugi and Mei, the little speedy dinosaur is tired, and the oni herself seems to be starting to feel some fatigue.

They eye each other, then the blonde says "it's over Mei, I've won."

The little dinosaur breathes in through her mouth, then says "n-no! I must not lose, or Satori will kill me!"

"Don't do it." pleads the oni as she looks at her friend with sorrow, but eventually sheds a tear when Mei goes for the attack. "_So be it._"

Yuugi easily swipes the youkai on the neck, snapping a section of the bones out of place and instantly knocking the poor creature to the floor on a heap.

It is visibly clear she did not want this outcome, but she had to defend herself; but now she kneels besides the youkai and tries to help her into a more comfortable position.

"Mei; what is happening back there? Why is Satori making you do this!?"

"Because she doesn't have the choice!"

Yuugi stands and turns toward the sound of the soft and sweet voice of the youkai mind-reader with her fists clenched tight next to her hips. "Tell me one good reason as to why I shouldn't pummel you into a pile of blood and bones!?"

Satori stops her advance and mocks being surprised and scared, and in a sweet yet mocking tone she says "oh dear me, whatever shall I do? The big bad oni is coming to take me away~..."

She giggles playfully, stretches her body out as she rubs herself over the front of her new apron, and sounding as though she's drowning in pleasure, she says "please be gentle with me. I break easily; mmm~."

Yuugi has had enough. She raises her fist and roars as she rushes toward the evil mind-reader.

She is in range to launch a successful attack, but she stops, drops on her knees, and holds her head and screams in agony as she feels as though thousands upon thousands of needles are pricking her brain from the inside out.

She begins to cry when the image of a very young human girl appears in front of her mind, and she cries "NOOOOO! Please, not that! PLEASE NOT THAT! ARGH! F-FORGIVE ME LITTLE ONE-AAAAAAARGH!"

Yuugi eventually drops with a mighty thud on the ground, and then Satori walks over with mocking concern on her face, and speaks with mocking worry. Her face looks very cute even when she's faking it, but those dark rings around her eyes ruin the image for the oni.

"Aww, what's the matter Yuugi-chan? Did the little human girl die because of you? Tsk, tsk, what a shame. You should have made her your pet, like I did with my own human. He's quite happy you know."

The oni grunts and tries to breathe while grounded and holding her head, and manages to say "you bitch! Ugu! F-fight me... fairly!"

"Fairly you say?" asks the mind-reader, once more faking worry, and then she kicks Yuugi on the stomach, but nothing happens. "See, if I were to fight you fairly, mighty oni, I wouldn't stand a chance... but..."

Her face changes and she once again looks terrifyingly beautiful as she glares down at the fallen oni with unspeakable hatred.

She stomps down on the oni's groin with all her might and makes her scream in agonizing pain, and continues "fighting you like this, kicking your weak spots while you are down..."

She repeatedly stomps on Yuugi's tender spots with all her youkai might and smiles viciously while saying "**is! the only! way! to! bring! you! _DOWN!_**"

That very last blow caused real damage. Yuugi tries to scream but the pain itself paralyzes her entire body, and Satori, noticing this, cackles as she viciously twists her foot inside the hole she just made on the oni's lower abdomen.

After the agony knocks the mighty Yuugi out, the mind-reader slowly takes her bloodied foot out, raises her arms and takes flight, allowing everyone to see her gorgeous legs as the lower portion of her apron flutters furiously, then cheers triumphantly.

She then stops her victory cry, looks around after all the fighting stops, and then, using her third eye to hypnotize all those nearby, she speaks as though using a loudspeaker.

"Listen to me everyone; I, Satori Komeiji, am now your one and true master! Your homes are now MINE, your streets, stores, territories are now MINE, your **_LIVES_** are now all mine!"

She lowers her tone to sound sweet and soft. "I promise you, you will all love me very much; oh yes, I promise you that you will love me for all eternity. Ask my dear sweet pets. I am a sweet and caring mistress..." Her voice darkens again as she darkly says "as long as you obey me."

And so, with a mad cackle and forced cheers from the hypnotized beings, the subterranean world becomes Satori's playground.

* * *

Three days later, Yamame Kurodani, a blonde girl with brown eyes, with her hair in a bun and dressed in a brown dress, is forcefully dragged over to Satori's palace by one buff-looking dog youkai.

She whimpers with fright as she is pushed all the way to the throne room, where the mind-reader sits with a bored expression on her face, and is pushed to her knees when brought close to the dark youkai.

That bored expression quickly changes to elation when she notices the spider youkai, and in her deceivingly kind tone she says "ah, Yamame, just the girl I wanted to see. Quickly now, people say you are great at making clothes, am I right? ...Speak up!"

Yamame hesitates for a moment, but when she sees those purple brows twitch, she yelps and says "y-yes ma'am, I excel at fabricating clothing!"

Satori hops off her chair and walks over to her captive with a bright smile that clashes with her darkened eyes, and says "wonderful, that is just wonderful! You see, I am bored of having this apron on all the time and just have underwear to make myself look sexy. I want **_you_** to make me an outfit that will mold to my perfect body and that will show off my perfect skin! And also..."

She suddenly rips of the lower portion of her apron, not caring that her pets or her now-subject are there to see her lilac striped panties, and says "I want you to make this into a suitable ribbon that will look great on my head. Can you do this for me!?"

Yamame looks around, wondering what those people are doing there, but she must think of herself now and so turn her attention back to the mind-reader. "Y-yes, I can do that no problem. I'll uhh... just need to take your measurements before I begin... if th-that is ok... with you?"

Satori starts humming while looking at her. She's reading the spider's mind and the blonde doesn't like it, but she has no choice in the matter and so sighs as she gives up on commenting on her discomfort.

The mind-reader giggles, holds the blonde's chin, gives her a sweet kiss on the nose, then says "consider this a warning. If you fail me, take too long, or try to betray me, I will have you hunted down, I will break your mind and heart until they are GOOP inside your bones, and I will destroy your body in the most delectably painful way possible afterwards. Understood?"

"Yes!" yelps the frightened spider.

"Good" casually says the mind-reader. "Come then, I don't have all day. Take my measurements and hurry over to your shop. I want that ribbon and my new outfit ready as soon as you can!"

"Yes... of course." frightfully says the blonde before standing up and taking a measuring tape from one of her pockets, and so begins to measure Satori to prepare her new dress.

The mansion that once was a beautiful paradise for the pet human is slowly turning into a dark castle meant to take all hope and destroy it.

As he looks out a window with his own hope leaving him, he fails to notice Orin glaring at him from one of the higher windows behind him.

* * *

To be continued...

Characters, Spell Cards and scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Humi-chan, Mei (derived from Pokemon franchise) and Petal; plus extra characters were created by Willie G.R.

JUN 18 2014

Written by

Willie G.R.


	2. Why So Evil, Komeiji? 2

It has taken Yamame 3 whole days to complete Satori's request, and though she fears for her life; and because she couldn't find someone brave enough; she hurries to deliver the goods herself.

The first thing she is greeted with when reaching the mansion is a fork poking her neck and another poking her back, though thankfully, these are removed promptly from her person.

The animal youkai guardians, whom have nothing to smile about and nothing to be grateful for anymore, snarl at the guest as they force her through the halls of the now frightening black mansion.

The lights inside are dimmer than before and the atmosphere is unwelcoming; threatening. The dim light doesn't stop the guards from noticing the brown delivery bag around the spider youkai's shoulders, and so the dog guard sniffs it.

He picks up Satori's scent inside and growls, causing the ferret guard to glare at her guest with hatred, and yet they both know what would happen to _them_ if their mistress finds out they destroyed her new clothes, and so they reluctantly continue to escort the blonde further in.

They reach the door to Satori's room, place Yamame in front of it, then step back a few feet, and then the ferret guard strictly says "knock!"

The blonde flinches, quickly knocks three times, and then, from within the room, that sweet, cold and soft voice happily says "well, you're finally here. Please, come on in~."

Yamame gulps and musters up her courage before grabbing that doorknob and opening the door.

Inside, Satori is in front of her mirror, looking quite happy as she presses her breasts together while making somewhat alluring, yet childish poses. Somehow, her hair has taken a frizzier look and appears to have a bit more volume, making her look quite gorgeous, but those dark rings around her eyes ruin that image almost immediately.

The mind-reader coos and says "please close the door", then, as soon as the door is closed, she giggles and tip-toes her way to Yamame, and then stops right in front of her with that vicious sneer she has adopted in the past days.

"I have been waiting, Yamame Kurodani. Three whole days of waiting. I don't! like! to be kept! _waiting_!"

The spider youkai whimpers softly, but even though she feels fear taking over her body, she manages to keep control and so she bows and says "m-m-my apologies Miss Satori! I worked as fast as I could. B-b-besides, I did tell you, with all respect, that the shoes would take me longer to make."

Before Satori's impatience escalates, the blonde spider swiftly opens her delivery bag and pulls a pair of purple boots and what looks like an odd black dress.

The mind-reader's smile widens, but then she frowns and asks "and... where is my ribbon?"

Yamame twitches, nervously looks around her feet, then meekly says "I-I-I... I'm so sorry L-Lady Satori; I tried really hard, but making that into a ribbon would have destroyed the fabric so I..."

The pulls a beautiful black bow with silky white frills on the tips and says "I had to make it into a bow instead. I-it should serve you well!"

The mind-reader's eyes glow with purple intensity as she glares at the spider youkai with murderous intent, however she suddenly smiles and sweetly says "well then, I guess I should try them on and see how it fares, hmm?"

She changes her clothes right in front of her guest, and before long, Satori is wearing a pair of thigh-high purple lycra boots, and a revealing black outfit also made of lycra and silk.

The cleavage is wide enough to tease wanting eyes into hoping her knobs will slip, the midriff has a heart-shaped cut that allows for more skin from her surprisingly endowed chest to pop below and to show off her cute navel, the hips are on full display, her black silk gloves make her hands look charmingly petite, the groin fits snugly enough to show a bit of the seam between her legs while still covering her perfectly, the back is completely open, the butt is showing a bit of cheek, and the semi-transparent silky back-skirt reaches down to her calves like a wide tail.

As for the bow that was made with the black apron's bottom half, she has securely tied it to the left side of her head, and now the beautiful and terrifying mind-reader looks cute and menacing; innocent and dangerous; sexy and deadly. A very alluring trap for anyone dumb enough to fall for her newfound charms; and she hopes there will be many.

She twirls around in front of her mirror and admires her beautiful pale skin and her frightening, yet attractive face, giggles darkly, then turns to face Yamame. "This... is... _perfect!_"

She is hugging the spider youkai; to said girl's surprise; in the blink of an eye while saying "you have outdone yourself this time! This was most definitely worth the wait! Now then..."

She pushes herself away from the blonde and gives her a seductive gaze as she speaks with a sultry soft tone "about payment for this beautiful work of art..."

The nervous spider raises her hands defensively and nervously says "no-no, no need! I-i-it was my pleasure to... uh..."

Satori's third eye floats in front of Yamame's face and its iris begins to swirl subtly while Satori continues speaking in a seductive tone. "Oh, I insist. Allow me to..." she giggles "pay you."

She grabs the blonde by the shoulders, tosses the immobilized girl to the bed, then crawls on top of her with a hungry crescent smile.

The animal guards outside can hear the many moans and lewd sounds coming from within the room and both feel disgust and pity, and yet they know they cannot move from that spot, so they will have to endure the noise.

An hour later, the guards are escorting Yamame back out of the mansion. Her eyes seem lost in shadow as she walks with a funny step while hugging her delivery bag against her chest.

Once outside the ferret places her hand on the blonde's shoulder and says "we are so sorry for treating you like an enemy... and we are so very sorry we couldn't-"

"No," interrupts Yamame. "It's alright; I understand. She's your mistress... and her power is..."

She never finishes her sentence. She merely walks out of arm's reach and continues on her own down the now rocky path back to the Ancient City, holding that bag tighter against her chest.

When she's far enough to not be heard, she starts to sob, and then rushes off running as fast as her weak and wobbly legs can take her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the remaining white corners of the mansion, a segment that, for some reason, this new Satori will not even glance at, Humi-chan makes his way toward the back of the mansion's library.

He sees many of the books Satori herself has written, mostly on psychology and mental behavior (and a few odd comedies), and many which she has read down to the last page, and wonders why this new _her_ won't even come here anymore.

Regardless of his thoughts he continues on his way further down the next set of white-walled corridors after the large library until he reaches a light-brown door hidden in a secluded turn in said corridor. He knocks twice and enters.

Inside the dimly lit room are Petal, who is feeding the young Komeiji, Okuu, who is hiding in a corner and looking anxious, Orin, who just stands in front of the bed, and on said bed in the middle of said room lies Koishi, who's half of her face is covered in bandages, her entire body is in a cast, and yet she smiles as if nothing has happened.

"Ah, finally you arrive. Welcome."

Regardless of Koishi's greeting, Orin hisses threateningly at the boy and roars "what the fucking hell are **_you_** doing here!? **GET OUT!**"

Before anyone asks, the kasha turns to face the girls and points at the human while saying "I've been watching him for some time! He's working directly for that faker!"

"But I-!" When he tries to speak, the furious cat girl rushes over to him and threatens to cut his neck in half with her claw. "Don't you lie to me, I've been watching you! That Satori treats you very special! It is painfully obvious you are in league with her!"

"That's enough!" darkly says Koishi, getting the attention of them all and gesturing the cat girl to remove her claw from his neck. She then sighs and says "close the door boy."

As soon as the door is shut she says "Orin, Okuu, there _is_ a reason she treats him special, but I assure you he is not in league with her. He is as much a victim as everyone here, but unlike us, _he_ can get closer to Satori than anyone else can."

"What is this all about? What are you all on to here? I came because I was summoned, then I am accused of something by this bloody wanker, and now you speak in riddles! Start making sense!"

The injured satori understands the boy's confusion and nods, though this makes her wince in pain. She recovers herself quickly though, and speaks up.

"There will be time to explain that later, now you all need to listen to me. You three are the only ones who aren't being constantly watched, or hypnotized by my sister, so in order to stop her I need you to find out a few things for me."

They all nod, though Orin does as reluctantly as possible, and makes sure the boy notices by making rude gestures while scoffing at him.

Koishi decides to ignore this and continues "first and foremost, I need you to find out more about that apron. It wasn't until I mentioned that thing that she went bat-shit psycho all over my face."

The boy timidly raises his hand, hesitates, and then speaks up "um... actually, about that... she's been wearing only half of it these days; however the guards say she... appears to have burned it."

Even the usually oblivious Okuu seems to find that turn of events a little strange.

The grey-green haired satori ponders for a moment, then sighs and says "I see. Perhaps I was wrong about it. I mean, don't you find it strange that she starts acting like a total psycho bitch the very same day she walks out of her room wearing that thing? But if she burned it, then perhaps-"

"Th-there's more," timidly adds the boy, getting the cat girl on edge who asks "what is it? **Out with it!**"

Humi flinches, then quickly says "th-the other animals say that she's now wearing a hair bow that smells just like that apron, a-and that she's guarding it like it's her treasure!"

Everyone in the room remains silent until Koishi speaks up. "Listen boy, I don't wish to put you in any danger, but seeing as you truly are the only one of us that can get close to her, I'm going to have to ask you to find out more about that. Try to convince her to take it off if you can!"

She seems to get lost in thought as she adds "it's funny. How can a mere apron cause so much..." She then looks at the human and says "please leave now, and try to do what I asked. Also, do everything in your power to not think of what we talked here."

Humi-chan bows and makes his way out without questioning the semi-mind-reader. After the door is shut again, Koishi looks to Orin and asks "what was that you were thinking just now?"

"N-no, it's nothing! Just-!" Seeing the kasha get so nervous raises her suspicions, so she insists. "Orin, please, if there is anything you know about this... anything at all, please share it!"

The redhead cat girl hesitates a lot, then suddenly takes off and says "I need some air! I'll-!"

"One more thing before you go," interrupts Koishi, stopping the kasha from leaving, and getting Okuu's attention by looking straight into her eyes. "Satori panicked a lot when I tried to use a spell card against her. She almost killed me for that. Okuu, Orin, and even you Petal, try and force her into a Spell Card duel if she ever threatens you. It might save your lives."

Orin stares at the younger Komeiji with determination. She nods, exits the room, and as soon as she's halfway through the library she takes her cat form and rushes straight out a window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Satori walks around the city with a smug, yet alluring smile on her face.

As she walks, she sways her gorgeous exposed hips around to make her back-skirt move, and steps solidly; yet appears to be doing so lightly; so that her breasts and butt cheeks jiggle with her every move.

When she notices men or women staring at her, she steps up her moves by smiling more sweetly, crossing her leg with every step and giving her groin a light thrust once in a while so that they can admire that subtle seam between her legs.

Once she has their full attention, she gives them a painful jolt to the head with a newfound hypnotic attack, or just hypnotizes them so that they become her loyal slaves for life.

"_Fear will keep all these idiots in line while I make them all my loyal subjects. Once every single one of them is under my control, I'll go and take over the lands out there. I'll get everything I deserve. How joyous that everything is going perfect for me ever since my new acquirement._"

Yuugi the oni, and Parsee; a blonde girl with green eyes who wears a stylish outfit of a black dress under a brown jacket and a indigo skirt, and has forearm warmers on her; both glare at the snotty bitch with contempt.

The blonde oni is furious; still sore for that dirty defeat she suffered; while the green-eyed cutie is merely jealous of Satori's newfound beauty and confidence, and would love nothing more than to bring her down a notch or two, but she refrains from doing so.

Yuugi lies on a bloodied futon with the injury the evil mind-reader left her with, and is unable to stand up at the moment, and she feels both annoyed and grateful for that because she would immediately go and challenge that satori once again.

She's the one that holds Parsee back while whispering "no, don't. Wait until I can back you-ARGH!"

Both girls suddenly hold their heads in pain and scream, then watch with horror as Satori stares at them with a sweet smile and glowing purple eyes from the street while sweetly saying "you will try to bring me down, but you will die before you can even reach me. Hoshiguma..."

Her voice becomes eerie and dark as she adds in soft and frightening whispers "be thankful I let you live because of all the years of peace we shared. Don't throw my merciful act away with brash actions."

After saying what she wants, she moves away and slowly removes the painful psychic shocks from their heads.

She reaches a seemingly abandoned area of the city where the waterfall that comes from the surface can be seen, and the bridge that Parsee guards is just steps away.

The mind-reader looks around while snarling softly to herself. There are quite a few skulls littered there on the ground, making _her_ city look ugly and smell unpleasant. She doesn't like this one bit; evident on the way her beautiful face twists with anger and the way she snarls with every taken breath.

She composes herself and puts on that lovely, sweet and bright face that remains tarnished by those darkened eyes of hers.

She takes a deep breath, makes a sigh that sounds as though she's in heat, and in a very sweet and alluring tone she says "Kisume, dear darling, come down here sweetie."

She waits. Her call seems to bare no fruits and so she shuffles her skirt a bit as she prepares to take flight, but instead of flying she rolls left, then sends a wave of hearts that strike a yelping bucket that just tried to knock her out.

Said bucket gets its rope cut off by one of the hearts and falls to the side, and from inside it a little girl yelps, oomphs and screams until it finally stops.

Kisume, a pale girl with green hair made into pigtails who wears a simple white robe, grunts as she pulls herself away from her attacker while trying to keep her bucket with her.

Satori stands right in front of her with a sadistic grin that frightens the little warmth out of the tsurube-otoshi.

The mistress of the underground suddenly smiles, and then asks "dear oh my, what was that? My dear diluted little girl, were you trying to take my head off just now?"

Kisume thinks hard for a convincing lie to tell, and after several hesitant stammers she says "n-no, of course not! I was just, um... trying to, uh... s-surprise you! F-for fun!" "_Yeah, I was aiming for your head, you stupid bitch! It's so beautiful! I must HAVE IT!_"

Satori chuckles. Her eyes become filled with innocence and charm as she looks down at the green-haired liar, then she skips once and kicks the bucket as far away as her newfound strength allows her, revealing the weak-looking legs of that youkai girl on the ground.

She does an innocent "whoops" and then stomps on Kisume's back while sweetly speaking between stomps. "You think... I'm stupid? You think... I'm a... **_BITCH!?_**You fowl... loathsome... disgusting... smelly... little... _COCKROACH!_"

After doing some damage, the evil mind-reader laughs as she savors the pain she's caused the little youkai girl. She then walks around the girl until she's behind her, winds up her leg, and throws such an insanely strong kick at the girl's nethers that makes Kisume screech as her entire body flips twice in the air, and drops face-up on the unforgiving rocky ground.

The beautiful and dark mistress walks around her victim with a kind smile on her face as she says "so not only do you defile my city's limits with your smelly, frightening skulls, you actually have the ovaries to _think_ that you can take my perfectly beautiful head for your collection?"

She laughs half-heartedly as she bends her knees, and says "you retarded little worm; you think that just because your brain is so simple and feeble, that I cannot read it, but I know what you are thinking, little wretch." She chuckles playfully and with a friendly smile on she says "I'm going to have to punish you."

She removes her gloves and slips them under the bands over her breasts, then stretches her arms and fingers and reveals her dangerously sharp claws, and begins to tear her victim's clothes and skin with quick swipes.

Kisume recovers enough breath to scream for help that never comes, and then her voice fails her when Satori claws her chest open and splashes the tsurube-otoshi's face with her very own blood.

Once that's done and the mind-reader stops, the little girl cries in whimpers "I'm sorry!" She gags and hicks and then cries again "I'll... be good!"

"Yes... you... will." The evil Komeiji speaks these words with such malice and darkness, the usually gory green-haired youkai fears for what will happen to her while thinking "_I just wanted your head! You didn't have to go this far!_"

Satori grips her cheeks with those claws, pulls her on to her feet, then grabs her neck and sinks her claws in it as she pulls up on her chin while laughing manically as she does.

The irony and humiliation the little head-collector feels as her neck splits from her head, mixed with the immense pain she feels, sends tears up her eyes just as the torturous deed is done.

Her head rolls several feet away, full of bruises and with blood spilling out of her mouth, eyes, the holes on her cheeks, the chin and her ripped neck, and then one last sob escapes her now bluish lips as tears join the blood staining the ground.

Satori laughs triumphantly, kicks the body to the ground, then glares back and says "_you;_ behind the building. I want this place cleaned up by tomorrow."

The two young youkai siblings behind said building yelp, as the dark mistress continues "I better not find a single skull or a drop of blood here, or I will hunt you down and personally see to it that you never forget your past traumas. **_Now get to it!_**"

The little blonde girl and the platinum-haired boy yelp and salute the dark mind-reader, then hurry over to pick up the skulls.

Satori's face becomes sweet and happy once again as she places her gloves back on her hands and shifts her breasts back where they should be, and then she starts skipping happily back to her mansion, making sure to make her breasts bounce around to make herself irresistibly desirable.

Even though this fails her, and all she gets are hateful glares and scared yelps, she continues on her way with that happy smile on her face.

When she is long gone, the siblings put the body and head of Kisume together so that she can begin her healing process; although the way her head keeps sobbing might make this a longer process than it needs to be.

* * *

That afternoon, at the familiar Mami's Sweets store at the Human Village, Mamiko Funai is closing the door to her store when Orin appears behind her and pushes her back inside by force.

The human turns around by throwing a kick the kasha easily intercepts, and when the human girl gets a good look at her would-be attacker she lowers her defenses and anxiously says "oh, it's the cute cat girl. Miss, what's the matter with you? I thought you were a burglar, or a rapist, or worst, **Lucia!**"

"There's no time," hurriedly says the kasha while looking over her shoulders anxiously.

She then looks at the human in the eyes and asks "quickly human, do you, or do you not own a black apron!?"

The storeowner pokes her lower lip while thinking, then smiles and says "well of course I do! I own 6 of them! Um, well, actually 5. I seem to have misplaced one of them a few days ago."

Despair reaches Orin and she yells anxiously while gripping the girl's shirt. "Do these aprons possess some sort of hidden trait; something that makes others evil when they wear them or simply drives them mad? PLEASE TELL ME!"

The human girl ponders for a moment, pushes the kasha away, then says "look, first you need to understand this. Whenever I wear a black apron is because I am in a very foul mood, and when I am wearing one of those I do whatever the hell I want without remorse. Lady Yukari said that the fabrics on them have, in fact, absorbed all those bad vibrations from me."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before continuing. "She said that... _that_ particular apron I lost had absorbed a lot of negative energy from me, and that it was enough to possess even myself if I wasn't careful. Heh, then again, she said the others have that possibility as well."

Orin whimpers softly as she mouths a few unintelligible words, then chokes as her skin turns pale, then says "so that's it..."

"That's it? What's it!?" asks the girl, however she is no fool and catches on quickly. "Oh no; please don't tell me someone you know put it on."

The kasha looks into her eyes and gives the human her answer without words, however she quickly asks the obvious question "lady, listen to my question carefully and answer as best as you can. If the apron were to be removed from its current owner, would that turn said person back to normal?"

Mamiko wastes no time and says "I do not know. This is the first time I hear of something like this! I do know I always feel a whole lot better after I both _take_ the apron off and then take a warm bath."

Something snaps inside of the kasha all of a sudden and fire rises around her, threatening to burn the store to the ground.

She strikes the human's face with the back of her hand and furiously roars "don't leave those fucking things where others can take them **you_ stupid HUMAN IDIOT!_**"

The furious kasha takes off and, to the storeowner's delight, takes her fire with her, and now she's left thinking for a moment.

She stands up, removes her white apron, balls it up and throws it on the floor, puts on her black apron before walking out the store, then furiously screams "then **return the fucking shit you find_ that's obviously a MISPLACED ITEM! _**_Fucking cat bitch!_"

She looks around and sees some people staring at her, and angrily snaps "and what the fucking hell are _you_ looking at!? Get back to your lives, creeps!"

All the humans around the area hurry away from the furious girl while commenting on her rudeness in either fright or anger.

Mamiko then grumbles to herself "I'm now glad I didn't tell that bitch the apron won't actually possess but make the wearer aggressively assertive. Heh. Bitch."

* * *

Later, at evening, Humi-chan is making his way to Satori after being suddenly summoned to her.

The chinchilla that delivered the perfumed message is nowhere in sight, and so he assumes he's going to find his mistress at the usual throne room.

As he makes his way to her he notices how the once impeccable floors now have dust, dirt, mud, and even some feces and blood all over it; how the stained-glass windows remain unattended and glow a sad light as dust keeps gathering on them, and how some have been broken from the inside out.

These corridors were never really that lively to begin with, but now they seem dark and sad, and he can no longer hear the random chatter or noises from his animal friends.

As he opens the door leading to the throne room he wonders about those animals he shared bedding with, but his thoughts are quickly cast away when he enters the large room.

"Ah, there you are~!" Satori's voice sounds sweet and sickeningly pleased. "I was worried that stupid rat had run off with my message for you."

Humi-chan remains standing in front of the door with an intimidated look on him. The mind-reader smiles at this and gestures him to get closer, smiling at him in a dark, yet welcoming manner that he knows he has to respond to before she gets impatient.

As he gets closer to her, her eyes change for a moment and she looks slightly less dangerous.

She stands up and spreads her arms so that he can get a good look at her, and asks "Humi dear, what do you think of this? Does it suit me well?"

The boy looks up at her and can't hide the lust he feels when looking upon her beautiful semi-exposed body, however it's not just the outfit, but seeing her as she looked before; like a sweet and mild-mannered girl with a slightly mischievous nature; that really gets to him.

Her smile when she notices his reaction becomes very natural, and the black rings around her eyes slowly become less and less visible.

He stops when he's at least four feet from her, bows down to his knees as she now demands, and speaks elegantly. "My Lady Satori, you look more beautiful than ever. That outfit suits you well and accents your charms in ways pleasant to the eyes."

She giggles just like she used to, and for a moment the boy thinks Satori has returned, but his hopes are shattered when her eyes take a dark purple tone as she stares hungrily at him and gestures him to get closer while saying "come. Sit with me."

He's hesitant. Due to her new outfit he wants to get closer to her, but knowing what she has become has him feeling anxiousness as he reluctantly gets closer to her.

She grabs his hand with surprisingly gentle strength and eagerly says "come; sit!"

She forces him to sit on that throne; making him feel very uneasy; and then jumps on his laps and wraps her arms around his neck like she's his loving girlfriend.

Satori kicks the air and coos playfully darkly and says "Humi-chan; you have no idea how I longed to see you. All the others, they have disappeared, and those that haven't are too scared to approach me, I can't pet them like I used to. I can't trust anyone of them anymore."

The boy appears to want to speak up, but she continues "Okuu and Petal have run off somewhere, Orin keeps avoiding me and ignoring my calls, my own sister has abandoned me; oh Humi-chan, you are the only one I can trust to make me feel wanted!"

She does a sultry moan and suddenly says "kiss me!"

The green-eyed boy manages to place his hands in front of his lips to stop the desired kiss, then looks at her in the eyes and says "L-Lady Satori, please forgive my boldness, but perhaps... i-if you were to remove your bow...?"

He notices how her eyes darken and how her lips are slowly turning into a frown, and quickly adds "i-it's just that it sort of clashes with your beautiful new appearance... My Lady."

Her lips stay flat as her gaze becomes full of anger and pierces him. She removes herself from his lap and points to the ground to her left and says "get up! UP! ...HERE! Stand here!"

Humi quickly jumps off the comfortable yet disturbing seat and quickly moves to where Satori ordered. He trembles a bit and is now struggling with his own thoughts.

The evil mistress' eyes turn back to begin beautifully dark and her skin pales once more. She paces around him and stares straight at his head and his eyes.

At the same time, the redhead boy continues to think "_what is it, mistress Satori? Is there something on my head?_" in order to avoid thinking about his meeting with Koishi and her request to him.

The mind-reader hums, then asks "are you trying to hide something from me... my _dear_ pet?"

"Wh-what?" he hesitantly questions. "M-my mistress; of course not. I j-just think it would be more appealing to see you without that bow."

Satori raises an eyebrow, so the redhead starts thinking how she would look to him without the bow. He imagines her removing the bow and shining brightly as her body takes a more seductive shape, but then, against his very will, her imaginary self returns the bow to her head.

Instead of looking radiant, she looks downright seductive as she bats her eyelashes at him as she slowly starts removing her clothes instead.

As she fills him with desire, she whispers "see? I look just as good with it on me. In fact..." She giggles darkly as she brushes her silk-gloved hands all over his face and says "I could show you just how much you'll _love_ seeing me with it on all the time~. What with all the memories we're about to make."

She get her face as close as she can to his and is brushing their lips together. The boy doesn't know where he gets the strength to do it, but he pulls his head back and imagines her without the ribbon; seeing her the way she was before she donned that apron.

"_Mistress Satori, I find you incredibly alluring as you are now, but I really loved the way you were before. You looked so radiant all the time, and so happy too. Now you look angry and sad all the time; and believe me I would do anything to make you happy once again, but I fear I will fail because of your attitude. Please..._"

He remember that day she took him in and spared his life after he had broken into her home. He clearly remembers how she rubbed his head until he calmed down and said to him "_I will protect you. I'll keep you safe and take good care of you, just like with all my pets... my sweet Humi-chan_."

Satori has stopped her advances. She looking into the boy's green eyes for the longest time, and then she sighs and closes her own eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

She rubs his head playfully and chuckles as she removes her gloves, then says "I spoil you too much."

* * *

Orin kicks the door open and yells "Satori-samaaaaa! I need to talk to you!"

She then sees Humi-chan with her and clicks her tongue while sarcastically thinking "_oh great, **he** is with her. What a surprise._"

The boy smiles at the kasha, thinking everything is going to be just fine, and says "Miss Orin, where have you been. We have mi-"

Satori cuts him off by stepping in front of him and raisin her arm. It is clear her mood has made a sudden turn for the worst as her eyes have adopted that lavender color and her skin, yet again, pales a great deal, making her look almost macabre.

In a deep and dark tone the mind-reader says "Orin that was quite rude. I hope, for **_your_** sake, that you have a damned good reason to interrupt us in such an abrupt manner."

The kasha smiles happily and swings her whole body as she is unable to contain her happiness, and says "yes, I do! Satori-sama, I have come to tell you that the apron-"

"That the apron I got belonged to the shopkeeper, and that it contained a lot of negative energy on it?" The mind-reader's voice becomes dangerously sweet as she continues to frown while saying "I understand this much, but I fail to see the reason for **your** sudden interruption of _my_ personal time of enjoyment."

Orin's eyes suddenly turn a hateful glare at the boy, but she then returns an eager look to Satori as she says "there's more to that. See, while you wear that you will feel very angry all the time, and being so angry will only make you do things out of hate and spite. Don't you see? If you remove it, you will be happy again! You will be the Satori-sama that I know and love, and not this murderous villain that that thing has turned you into!"

The cat girl doesn't begin to understand that her choice of words keep turning into fuel to a dark fire rising inside her dark mistress, who keeps glaring down to said cat.

"Come on Satori-sama, just remove it and you'll see how everything becomes better! Just like it was before! No more dark castles, no more killing, no more inducing fear, no more... um, Satori-sama?"

An ominous wind blows around the darkening satori youkai as she gathers energy to herself, yet speaks calmly as she asks "and what makes you think I want to go back to that, hmm?"

She alternates looks between the kasha and the human while saying "what makes either of you _think_ I want to return to being a timid little bitch that pretends to live in peace while knowing life owes her and her sister much more than just a mere city and a smelly underground cave!"

She furiously points at herself and exclaims "I have earned this! I have earned the right to get whatever the hell I want in life; I just didn't know how to take it until I grew some balls and started to do what _needed_ to be done! I am sorry Orin, but I LIKE this new me, and not you, and not _HIM_, not **_ANYONE_** is going to convince me to give this up!"

She shoots a deadly purple beam straight at the cat girl, but Orin jumps away at the very last second, saving herself from becoming part of the new large crater on the floor of the large room.

The noise attracts the attention of the other pets, and as they gather in the room the mind-reader starts flying while cackling manically. She looks down at her pets and darkly says "I don't give a fuck what you all think; I like this new me, and whether you like me now or not, you will have to adapt to me... or perish!"

The human boy takes two steps toward the flying girl and begins a pleading speech, however the mind-reader has had enough of him and blasts him with a weaker, yet effective purple beam that blows him against the throne and knocks him down with it, leaving him half conscious underneath the heavy chair.

Orin on the other hand looks furious and is about ready to attack, however she has to take flight and move around to avoid the more deadly beams aimed at her chest.

Satori shoots relentlessly as she growls and says "hold still so I can deal with _you_, you pissy little shit of a cat! You've been questioning me since the beginning and I am honestly **_sick and tired_** of your shit! It's time I gave you the spanking you **DESERVE!**"

Orin flies against the wall and avoids a blast to the head by mere inches. She sighs with relief at the same time she kicks herself off that wall and raises a spell card while rushing straight at her mistress. "Small Demon's Reviva-ARGH!"

She isn't sure exactly how or when, but she is now right in front of Satori at the back of the room, and said dark mistress is gripping her brutally hard by the neck while glaring at the redhead cat with a hateful glare.

The mind-reader snarls steam as she tightens the grip on Orin's neck, but then loosens the grip just enough let her breathe, and then smiles and says "you know what? Instead of killing you, I'll make you like me again. Yes... that is an even _better _idea than killing my beloved cat!"

The red third eye rises in front of the kasha's face and the iris begins to swirl in place. The redhead stops struggling, however her mind doesn't give in completely, and so with a hateful snarl Satori adds her new psychic attack to cause great pain while hoping to break that cat's spirit.

Orin cries, tries to beg, even manages to move her right arm just enough to sink a single claw on the mind-reader's arm though it's to no avail, and after a minute and a half of non-stop torture, the kasha still remains with her spirit intact, and her mistress' fury escalates.

"What the fuck _is **it**_ with you!? Why do you resist me!? Must you be so fucking defiant, you stupid cat!?"

She roars and slams Orin on the ground so hard that the cat girl coughs all the air out of her own lungs, and then jumps on her belly, trapping her arms under her knees, and furiously says "fine then, if hypnosis won't work, some physical interaction will!"

Having recovered her voice and some motor skills, the kasha tries to kick her mistress off while asking "wha-? What are you going to-?"

Despair, fear, anxiety; all these feelings mix at once inside her little cat heart as she watches Satori rip her clothes off with those hidden claws of her.

Orin uses every ounce of her strength to try to free her arms from beneath Satori's knees and kick herself around to maybe roll the woman off, but since both of these hopeful acts fail her, she starts to cry "no, wait, Satori-sama please don't! **_DON'T!_**"

"SOMEBODY HOLD THIS BITCH DOWN!" commands the furious mind-reader as she struggles to keep the cat girl under control.

She snarls furiously when her pets all remain standing there, watching like fools, and says "fine! If you stupid creatures won't help me, then I'll do this myself!"

As she grabs a large rock from the piece of ceiling she broke, she sends powerful waves of hypnotic pain to all of her pets, making them all hold their heads in pain.

She then raises the rock above her head, Orin gasps, and then the mind-reader strikes the cat on the forehead with all her new might.

The impact leaves the poor kasha blinded for a second, dazed and moaning as tears flow out of her eyes.

Satori knows she only has a few seconds to act, so she kneels besides her beloved cat girl, lifts her skirt and thrusts her hand underneath it.

Orin gasps and bends her body, tries to desperately push the satori away while gasping and moaning "pleahs... let... meh... no... _stop!_"

The mind-reader's voice becomes vicious, the animals stop screaming after the hypnotic attack is removed, and now they all watch the humiliation of the crying kasha.

As this happens Satori desperately says "yes, that's it! That's it Orin! Give in! You will love me again; it will be better than before! You just have to love me! _Love me, dammit! **Love me, Kaenbyou!**_"

"SATORI, STOP!" Humi grabs the mind-reader under her arms and pulls her away from the cat girl, and struggles while saying "what do you think you are doing Satori!? Stop it! Calm down, _please_!"

Satori thrashes furiously while screaming "let me go! God damn you, Humi-chan let me go _right_ now! She's almost mine! **SHE'S ALMOST MINE _AGAIN_!**"

She stops struggling long enough to see that Orin took the chance to run away, and has clearly left the room by now. This infuriates her so much that the pulls her left arm free by breaking the boy's left wrist, by just making a jerking movement with her shoulder.

She turns around to face the screaming human, then punches him hard on the face, sending him flying against a wall. She then proceeds to shoot him on the stomach with two purple hearts.

The boy, surprisingly enough; and to Satori's hidden relief; survives the onslaught, however she is furious at him for taking Orin away from her; or at least that is how she sees it.

She decides to scream at him to vent the rest of her rage off. "**You fucking idiot! Who the hell do you think you are, huh!? How dare you get between me and my Orin! **She's **GONE** now thanks to you! She's gone and she's _never_ coming back!"

She storms over to him, threatens to kick his groin but stops after taking many breaths, then angrily says "who the hell do you think you are, huh!? What gives you the right to do that!? Just because I let you _sleep_ with me once doesn't mean **_shit_**! You are a mere pet! A lowly **PET! You belong in a cage and nowhere else!**"

She gives him a light kick on the thigh and looks around at the surprised reactions of her many other pets, and smiles darkly. "Oh, so you never told them. What a good and obedient boy you are. Well, since you were so obedient towards that request, I supposed I can... let you live."

Her voice turns dark and sweet as she bends closer to him, and with a dark and cold smile on her face she says "enjoy the rest of your life you lowly garbage. It seems you are just about to start living the way you were meant to live. Like the lowly garbage worm that you are. I hate you Humi-chan. I hate you so much."

She stands, scoffs, makes her way to the door, and makes her way through it with haste.

As she closes it the human boy can see a small twinkle that falls from the girl's cheek just before the door closes.

He wants to go to her; he wants to comfort her and also to be forgiven, but he soon realizes that _that_ is the least of his worries.

The lion, jaguars, parrots, bear, cryptids; every single one of Satori's pets that are still living in the mansion are all gathering around his injured body.

They all look sickened and angrily at him, and all the human boy can do at the time is mentally pray for a quick death.

* * *

Koishi hugs herself. She is now free of the casts that kept her body safe while it healed, and yet instead of being happy, she is saddened to tears as she looks to Okuu and Petal.

"So they both failed, huh? They both tried, but in the end they failed and paid such horrible consequences."

She sobs softly and then says "what have I done?" She sobs again, rubs her face against her sleeve, and says "I asked too much of them. Okuu, Petal, I am sorry for putting you in danger. I am sorry for asking so much from both of you as well."

The young youkai bird quickly hugs Koishi and says "no sorry! Koishi-ishi-shama-love wants Satori-shama-love back! WE get her back. Together and see. It will can do!"

Okuu sighs and rubs her own head, then says "it's alright Koishi-sama, spying is easy for us... but what can we do now? We have looked for days but can't find Orin anywhere, and I can't get close enough to Humi-chan without attracting attention to him."

Koishi sighs, thinks for a moment, then says "we're going to need outside help."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, inside a seeming abandoned building full of giant spider webs; where several injured would-be heroes are being brought over to be nursed along with countless others; Orin is curled up into a ball while in her cat form on a webbed corner of the ceiling.

She opens her eye and sees these two new 'heroes' were none other than Kisume herself and another oni.

She curls up again and sinks her nose between her paws in front of her chest in an attempt to ease the terrible pain she feels in her little heart.

Yamame, who has black lines under her sleepy eyes, sighs then says "no matter what I say she still won't recover."

Yuugi is using crutches to stand besides the spider girl. She looks up at the wounded kasha and says "can you blame her? Just remember how you felt when Satori did _that_ to you."

The blonde girl looks away, and then quickly changes the subject. "D-did Parsee return with help yet?"

The oni shakes her head, and in a sad tone she says "if that lazy shrine maiden doesn't come to help, I'm afraid we're going to have to mount a full-scale assault of our own. No more of this lone hero crap! We **need** to **work** _together!_ Otherwise we will all fall, and then what?"

Yamame sighs and looks down to the floor and says "I don't know, but if this keeps going as it is, what little hope we have will be absorbed by Satori... and then everything down here will be truly lost."

* * *

To be concluded...

Characters, spell cards and scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Petal, Humi-chan, Lucia and Mamiko, plus all the extra pets, were created by Willie G.R.

JUN 23 2014

Written by

Willie G.R.


	3. Why So Evil, Komeiji? 3

Once he thought he was in heaven; treated well by an angel disguised as a mischievous mind-reader, and given company and warmth by her other pets, which became friendly toward him fairly quick. Now he sits on the floor of a dark room.

He's full of cuts, bites on the arms, bruises everywhere, a swollen purple wrist that may be healing very slowly, he's is covered in feces, blood, and is surrounded by garbage.

The green-eyed human boy has been living in a real hell for the past week ever since Satori told everyone that he had, in fact, slept with her; and for this he has been punished severely.

The animals think he should be grateful that he's still alive, but the way he's starving, his facial hair keep growing, and his body slowly breaks down and keeps getting sick, he feels that being left alive is the worst punishment he could have received.

He tried to appeal to those animals he shared a cage with and told them the truth of how he, on that night, merely pleased her without going too far, however none of them believed him, saying that "_it's human nature; a disgusting nature_."

And so, Humi-chan lives on, dying a very slow and painful death in a very dark room hidden from sight inside Satori's dark castle.

He looks at the disgusting leftovers and dirty water left in bowls to his right and sighs, and then he makes a painful attempt to look at the ceiling.

After achieving his goal he suddenly starts to long for the better days when Satori would finally remove the uncomfortable facial hair with her soft hands and the gentle strokes of the shaving knife, or when she would feed him like a human being, not an animal, or when he could take a normal bath to remove the strong stench from his body.

Thinking of bodily smells reminds him of how horrible he smells at the moment, but as much as he wants to end that horrible stench of his, he is reminded of the fact that the other animals prohibit him from doing almost anything, including taking a bath.

He is suddenly reminded of the old days with Satori and how she kept telling him, in the beginning, that she would take care of him and his every need without any problems.

He chuckles softly at that, feeling a terrible sense of defeat at the irony of current events, and then looks at the disfiguring purple swelling on his left arm, and that's enough for him to let go.

His body flops to the floor after he gives up, and now he lies on a pool of dirt, sweat, blood, garbage and feces next to dirty scraps of food and sickly looking water.

Long after he loses consciousness a shadow appears, and soon his body is dragged away to who-knows-where.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Satori sits on the edge of her bed with a slouched back while twiddling her thumbs in front of her exposed bellybutton.

She sniffles hard as she looks toward her door, and then struggles to smile as she slowly turns her face toward her mirror.

She sees a very beautiful woman sitting on her bed with her perfect body semi-exposed. Her skin looks fair and her hair appears soft to the touch, but her face is twisted with sadness and pain, and the dark rings around her eyes keep turning darker each day.

Her bloodshot eyes look glazed from crying so much, and after another sniffle the mind-reader asks "is this what you wanted, Satori? Is this how you wanted things to be?"

When the image in the mirror fails to answer, the purple-haired girl jumps off her bed and furiously shouts "**answer me!**"

She storms toward the mirror and holds it by the sides, shakes it while yelling "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?" and then she suddenly drops on her knees and starts to cry again.

She punches the floor once while crying "Orin!" and leaving a crater on the point of impact. She then punches the floor again and cries "Humi-chan!"

She stares at the crater with teary eyes, breathes in as she recovers her heart, then softly says "they left. They left me alone." She sobs loudly, and then asks "is this what I wanted? Is this what I really wanted!?"

She looks back at the mirror, then her reflection smiles sweetly, and calmly says "you know what you must do, Satori. It's really simple."

The dark mistress screams as she stands up and raises the mirror over her head, then roars as she throws it to the back corner of her room.

She stares at the now shattered mirror scattered all over the floor of her room and breathes hard through her mouth.

After catching enough of her breath, she places her hand on her chest and says "no! I have come too far to give up now! I've sacrificed **too much** to just back off! No! I will not stop! Not until the entire world suffers for making me and Koishi suffer for all those years!"

No reply comes to her. She takes a few hard breaths through her mouth, then turns around, not caring whether or not her gorgeous body looks desirable or not, and makes her way out the room, banging the door shut behind herself.

Humi-chan wakes up. He's on a clean and comfortable bed; he's been washed clean, yet his facial hair is still there and his body still feels sickly.

He hopes Satori has come to her senses and that she is going to fix him up, but when he sees Okuu and Koishi looking at him from one end of the room he's in, he realizes what happened and his hope crashes right in front of his face.

Koishi smiles sadly and shakes her head, then says "I am sorry; we didn't mean to deceive you. We just thought that you would feel better after getting cleaned up."

Okuu and Petal approach him with a plate of food, and the former asks "want good food? It's not hot, but it will taste better than those leftovers."

The boy looks up at her, grabs a piece of bread, and as he eats he feels it tastes bitter before it turns to sand in his mouth, however he is famished and continues to eat it.

The very second he is done he holds his stomach in pain and groans. The grey-green haired girl sighs sadly and says "it seems that... without medicine, you are still going to..."

The boy sighs after the pain leaves him. He then turns so that he's looking at Koishi, and in a low and sad tone he says "the quicker... the better. This bloody body hurts; my heart hurts. I don't want to wake up; I want it all to end."

Koishi sighs again, nods, then says "I am sorry you had to live your last days like this... Mister ..."

The green-eyed boy smiles, flops back into bed, then says "my real name. Thank you for your sympathy, Miss Koishi; it makes me feel a certain warmth in my heart. I missed this feeling."

He waits for a moment and then asks "what about Lady Satori?"

The girl flinches, gulps, then says "Okuu, Petal, help him shave. That facial hair is very bothersome to him, and I'm sure after being unconscious for three days must have made them _twice_ as uncomfortable-"

"I need to know" insists the boy with a raspy whisper.

The satori youkai sighs, looks down at her feet, then says "she's going to try and take over the world above. She only needs to break the spirit of the small resistance in the city before she makes her move."

The boy chuckles softly, sighs, and then says "then perhaps... there is one last thing I should do."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the Ancient City, a small group composed of Yamame, Yuugi and two female oni, welcome Parsee back home as well as another guest they all know well.

Reimu Hakurei, who has long dark brown hair adorned with a red ribbon and a tube on each side, and wears a white and red shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeves, descends besides the jealousy youkai with a most displeased look on her face; though it quickly changes when she takes a good look around.

The oni, particularly Yuugi, look injured and tired, the dark rings on Yamame's eyes are a good indication of someone who hasn't slept well at all, and the city itself looks dark, depressing and even more desolate than before.

The shrine maiden looks to the green-eyed blonde and says "boy you weren't kidding. It's a real mess down here."

Parsee's eyes glow a bit as she grumbles angrily, and then says "why else do you think I camped out in front of your precious donation box!? I told you it was an emergency!"

"Or else we would have handled it by now," finishes Yamame with a soft and tired voice. "Please, we don't know what else to do! Satori has killed some of her own pets, she's thrashed all those that attempted to take her down, and even humiliated the kasha she loved so much... just like she did to m...e."

Her voice disappears, so Yuugi takes over. "We are prepared to pay whatever you want, just help us out Hakurei Maiden!"

They all flinch when they see the yen symbol in Reimu's eyes and the huge smile she makes while probably daydreaming about all the money she'll get.

The blonde oni waits a little bit, and just as she decides to speak, the shrine maiden exclaims "I'll do it! Now tell me where she is so I can deal with her quickly."

"Whoa there," warns Yuugi with raised hands. "Hold your horses Missy. That's what got _us_ all into deep shit. That satori has gained serious power upgrades, and the bitch refuses to use spell cards."

One of the smaller female oni, one with light red skin, black hair and a single small horn on the crown of her head, grabs the human girl's hand surprisingly gently and says "first, you need to listen to the intelligence we have gathered. We'll point the way afterward."

The human girl nods, and soon she's inside the seemingly abandoned building where the many hero-wannabes that haven't died are still recovering, including one pissed off Kisume.

Yamame stands her facing a corner of the building, and when she looks up she sees Orin in her cat form curled up into a ball and seemingly asleep on a cluster of silky spider web.

"What's this?" asks the shrine maiden. "Why did you bring me to her? She's not gonna start telling a depressing tale, right?"

The cat lifts her head, suddenly jumps off the spider web and lands in her human form right in front of the human's face.

Her eyes look bloodshot, she hasn't bothered to fix the huge tear on the top of her dress, and she speaks in a voice that's void of life.

"So, they actually convinced you to come? I am impressed; you normally don't give a fuck about others."

Reimu is visibly pissed off by that attitude talk and Yamame and Parsee each hold an arm of the surprisingly strong human to hold her back while said girl shouts "what the _hell_ is your damned problem, **cat!?** Grr! Let me kick her ass; just a bit!"

The blonde spider struggles with Reimu's strength while shouting "no, Miss Hakurei, she's just depressed!"

Parsee also struggles a great deal while shouting "what the hell is your problem girl!? We already told you what her mistress did to her! Take it easy on the kitty!"

The assassin shrine maiden eventually calms down, but continues to fume while asking "why did you bring me to her? What's this 'intelligence' you were talking about!?"

"First of all... Miss Reimu." The kasha speaks as if nothing has happened and seems to have no life in her tone of voice. "Sa... that evil bitch has this black bow she had made from the black apron that used to belong to that girl that runs the sweets shop."

Reimu snaps her fingers and exclaims "Mamiko? You mean someone _actually_ got possessed by one of those things!? Jeez, that girl really needs to learn to keep those dangerous clothes out of reach!"

The kasha nods, and continues "I learned that is not an actual possession; that is just makes the one who wears it feel enraged, and eventually said person does..."

She hesitates for a moment and suppresses a whimper, then continues "does what common decency would prevent them from doing. Take that woman from the palace for example. She would have never done any... any of this if she wasn't wearing that **_thing_** that's now a bow."

The human girl is starting to show concern, but the seemingly emotionless cat girl continues. "As to how to defeat her, it is impossible without forcing her into a Spell Card duel; however this is useless. The second she sees you with one, she hypnotizes you and beats the living hell out of your ass and... then some..."

Again, the shrine maiden tries to speak, but the kasha cuts her off. "So there you have it. For us it has been impossible, but seeing as this is _you_, you'll probably have no trouble getting Sat... the **_whore_** into a Spell Card duel. Just remember to take that fucking bow off of her head when you beat her stupid ass."

Orin is about to turn around and go back to sleep when Reimu holds her by the shoulders and looks at her in the eyes.

She gives the cat girl a very straight look and asks "what did she do to you, Kaenbyou? What sort of humiliating act did she pull on you for you to speak of her with such hatred?"

"It was nothing," blandly says the cat, but Reimu won't have it and speaks with a stricter tone. "She raped you, is that it? Is that why you hate her so much?"

Orin finds herself trapped. She can't escape the surprisingly strong grip of the shrine maiden, and she can't find the strength to lie about what happened.

She looks into those brown eyes and her own start to glimmer as tears well all around them, and then all of a sudden she's bawling and hiding her face on Reimu's shoulder while screaming "I begged her! I begged her to stop, but she didn't! In front of everyone! She forced... I loved her! She betrayed... My Satori!"

The rest of her words are intelligible as she chokes on her own sobs and tears, but she keeps trying to speak either way.

To everyone's surprise Reimu soothes Orin with soft coos and purrs while rubbing her back, and then speaks soft words of comfort just for her.

When the human notices all the estranged eyes aimed at them, she raises an eyebrow and says "it's part of the vague description of my job. I am to maintain balance for both youkai and humans alike."

She then remains where she is while rubbing the crying girl's back, comforting her broken spirit out of the kindness she refuses to reveal to others.

* * *

Later that day Satori arrives to her throne room and looks around with tired eyes. Empty.

There is nothing there but her throne, and seeing it so empty gives her heart a really strong tug, and yet she displays anger as she approaches the large seat.

She sits on it, crosses her legs without caring for the unladylike display of her seam, rests her right elbow on the armrest, then her head on her fist, and then darkly calls "Lilibelle!? Alumari! Co-co, Lei-lei, Amura! ...Anyone!?"

The pain she feels when she gets no answer turns to boiling fury and she suddenly jumps off the throne and shouts "**anyone!? Where the hell are you!? Okuu, Petal, Rubbry, Koishi, Humi-**"

She stops before calling the human, snarls to try and hide a sob, then whispers "Orin, where did you go?"

The mind-reader suddenly screams, then kicks her throne aside. She then proceeds to shoot it with purple beams until only ashes remain of it, then screams to the ceiling "**_fiiiiine! I don't need anyone! I'll just force those fucking oni to like me! THEY'LL BE BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!_**"

The front door shuts, and Satori turns her furiously hurt glare toward it. Humi-chan stands in front of said door with a subtle smile on his still-slightly hairy face.

He notices her grimace and says "yeah, I know, I look bloody terrible; but believe me, if Okuu hadn't saved me and Koishi hadn't cleaned me, I would look worst. A shame I can't shave myself the way you used to shave me, Lady Satori."

"What do you want?" asks the dark mistress with a hint of sadness in her dark tone.

The boy walks closer and closer while saying "I just want to beg of you again, Lady Satori, to remove that bow from your head. It's turning you into a hateful nutter, and I for one would like to see _you_; the **_real_** you; one last time."

The woman stands in place as he gets closer. She shakes her head as she looks down to the floor, and in her old and sweet tone, sounding as though in great pain, she says "I can't. I just can't! I... if I do I'll just back away from everything I have done. I deserve it all! After what this life did to me and my sister, I am entitled to whatever the hell I _want!_ I am not giving up the only chance I have to do that."

The human boy now stands right in front of her and says "then..." he sighs "I'll remove it from you."

"You will try," threatens Satori in a dark and cold undertone.

He smiles soothingly at her, and then says "before I do, there is one thing I want you to know. That... _incomplete_ truth you told the others, about me and you sleeping together, turned my life into real hell... Lady Satori."

He closes his eyes and starts thinking solely of the long and torturous days he had ever since she said that. Animals biting him and shaking him around, the terrible pain on his wrist that never healed, sleeping in scat, blood, sweat, dirt and garbage, eating rotting, half-eaten food, drinking dirty, sickly and dark water out of desperation, and wishing to die when falling asleep just to wake up once again in the cold embrace of true hell.

Satori frowns frighteningly, however the tears she sheds betray her look, and before long she speak with a cracking, cold voice. "You deserved that. You took my Orin from me."

He sighs and shakes his head, remembers the timid yet mischievous Satori that took him in, then he lunges to her and aims to grab her bow with his right hand.

Though she grips his horribly swollen left arm, she holds back from crushing him while shouting "no! Stop this you fool! I... I'll kill you..."

They keep struggling; she fails to notice how she's crushing his left arm and how he's not even flinching from the pain. "Damn it, Humi-chan, stop this now! STOP! **STOP IT HUMI-CHAN!** ...Damn you Alastair, **_STOP IT!_**"

The boy stops the struggle and smiles at the confused girl. He starts to cry tears of joy and smiles excitedly as he says "you... you said my name. Lady Satori said my name! My **real** name!"

Satori snaps out of her confusion, crushes his right hand, then chops his neck with enough force to make it crack loudly.

Alastair falls to the floor with that smile on his face and those tears under his eyes, and bounces twice; his head flopping around; and then nothing. He remains as he is, forever gazing toward the dark mistress that stares down at him.

As she breathes in through her mouth, she slowly realizes that a few of her pets (which is still a considerable number), have gathered in the room.

She stares back at them with concern and surprise, but she then slowly composes and smiles very sweetly, and then, after patting her bare hips she says "well, finally. I've been calling for you."

A parrot begins to squawk loudly, a dog howls, a youkai cat starts to cry, and the rest of the animal express both sadness and fear.

Satori looks confused, tries to widen her smile, then says "what; what is it? Re-relax you guys. He'll wake up... in an hour or two."

She chuckles with so much doubt; said chuckle makes everyone feel very uneasy. She keeps glancing down at the human body at her feet and the realization slowly sinks in, and then she looks up and glowers. "YOU!?"

She begins to show signs of fear and takes steps back while frightfully asking "wh-what are you doing here!? W-we-we-I haven't done anything wrong!"

Reimu has entered through a secret opening on the ceiling of the throne room, and by the look on her face she is most displeased with the mind-reader.

Satori snarls, charges her hands with pure dark energy, and furiously says "fine, have it your fucking way, shrine maiden! If it's a fight you want, I will gladly oblige!"

* * *

Reimu finds herself taking a dive toward Satori long before she can even take her talismans on hand, just to avoid a set of overpowered purple beams; however, she takes this opportunity and tries to strike the youkai's face with her gohei.

Satori smiles victoriously and prepares to hypnotize the girl, but she finds herself unable to do so, thanks to some form of magical seal around the shrine maiden, and rolls right at the very last possible moment.

She then stands up and uses her new hypnotic attack, causing the shrine maiden to yelp in pain and drop and roll on the unforgiving floor.

The mind-reader smiles that beautiful dark smile she's adopted as of late and makes her way toward her newest victim, thinking about what kind of punishment to bring upon that girl.

She bends over and grabs the girl by the hair to meet face to face, and with her sweet and dark tone she asks "aww, what's the matter little human? Can't take the pain drilled straight into your brain that goes **_right_** _through_ your little protection? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let me help you out by making you focus on another point of pain-AUGH!"

The evil mind-reader drops the human and drops on her back while clenching her third eye tight. It has a blue talisman stuck to it, and it keeps shocking the youkai girl.

Reimu takes a few deep breaths after standing and smiles before saying "man, the others were right. You _are_ a complete bitch! They also warned me about your new gift, so I took the liberty of making a new set of talismans just for you. How do you like 'em?"

Satori groans and pants as she sits back up after getting used to the pain, yelps when she tries to touch the shocking talisman one last time, and then angrily says "what a... clever little bitch. You kept your mind distracted on your own pain so I couldn't catch up to your plan; but that won't save you."

Both girls' faces turn serious, and both take flight while keeping their eyes on each other.

The shrine maiden lifts a spell card and smiles, and the satori youkai roars as she charges forward while shooting those dangerous purple beams at the human girl's face and her spell card.

Reimu nimbly dodges those shots by seemingly dancing around in the air with precise movements, making her attacker furiously upgrade her attack so that the shrine maiden is literally dodging a rain of bullets; something said human girl does on a daily basis.

At that moment, Koishi and Okuu enter the large room while the two flying girls battle, and when the young Komeiji looks up, she feels hope filling her as she whispers "come on red and white; free my sister from that thing." She then notices the body of Alastair on the ground and sighs sadly "oh no."

Reimu finally reaches Satori, strikes her head with her gohei, slaps her face with the back of her hand, and finally flips and kicks her head down with the talon of her shoe, effectively knocking the mind-reader down to the ground.

She then lifts her spell card and declares "Dream Sign..." Satori's body seems to act on it's own, and in just a second she rolls onto a squatting position, and the next she is rocketing towards the human girl.

"Evil Bin- oh shit!" The shrine maiden finds herself rocketing away from the youkai's claws that have broken through the silky gloves, and mutters under her breath as she strains herself to twirl while moving in tight circles to avoid those deadly purple beams and those viciously sharp claws.

Satori finally lands a claw on her opponent's calf and chuckles when said girl screams out in pain, but her joy is cut short when the Hakurei Maiden frees herself by twirling toward her attacker, and then kicking the gorgeous bare back of the mind-reader, forcing her to belly-flop and face-plant into an imprint crater on the floor.

Reimu snarls after checking her bloodied wound, then takes another spell card and says "you're going to pay for that one, Komeiji! Holy Relic, Yin-..."

Once more the satori's body seems to act on its own and with a quick push of her own weak-looking arms she cannons herself upward, threatening to sink her head in Reimu's belly.

"Yang-WHOA!" The human girl dodges the attack at the last moment, groans with frustration, and then yells "hey, quit doing that! I'm trying to declare my Spell Cards!"

The mind-reader breathes hard, lifts her face; revealing it to be red from the impact, as well as her exposed belly and thighs; and angrily says "like hell I'll let you! How am I supposed to blast your head off with that stupid Spell Card Rule active?"

"Corpse Spirit, Vengeful Cannibal Spirit -Extreme Speed-." Both Reimu and Satori look down toward the bland voice of Orin as she casts a spell card right beneath them, and so the mind-reader smiles darkly as she says "my dear Orin has come to save me. I knew she loved me!"

She gasps with surprise when she realizes the red spiritual shards are surrounding _her_ instead of the red and white, and in a rage she shouts "whoa, whoa, **whoa!** Orin, she's over there!"

The shards quickly move toward their target, a large bright ball of pure spiritual energy ignites right in the middle, and Satori screams as she is burned and repeatedly pricked, and then she falls back down to the ground on her back.

She arcs her back and rubs the lower part of her backside as though in great pain, then, after a while of wincing and groaning while rubbing herself, she looks toward the kasha with killing intent, but when she sees Orin still has her torn shirt; even though the cat girl has her back turned; she drowns in guilt and stops moving.

Though Rin remains with her back turned to her mistress, she speaks coldly and without emotion. "She's all yours Hakurei. Miss Komeiji," her voice breaks "don't come looking for me."

The desperate mind-reader suddenly wants to reach the cat girl and beg for forgiveness, but by the time she lifts her arm said kasha has turned into her cat form and has skillfully jumped out the nearest broken window.

* * *

Satori remains on the floor with her arm raised toward where her cat girl was, still trying to understand what has just happened.

Reimu watches her closely with a spell card ready. She observes how the youkai girl slowly reacts, starting with trembling, and then whimpering softly.

The elder Komeiji slowly stands, takes a good look at herself, starts to growl as her sorrow is turned into anger right inside her own heart, then she explodes with a deafening scream and a spread of purple beams.

Reimu quickly declares "Boundary, Duplex Danmaku Barrier!" and encases Satori's beams inside said barrier, turning them into non-lethal danmaku arrows that eventually return to her from behind.

Satori cries out in pain and falls to her knees when her own shots harm her, however she snarls furiously after the attack is done and shouts "Alright; FINE! You want to play with spell cards; then BE MY **_FUCKING GUEST!_** I'll beat you, **_then_** kill you painfully!"

She raises a spell card of her own and declares "Recollection, Terrifying Hypnotism!"

Nothing happens. She starts to whimper with every breath she takes as she grabs another spell card hidden under the small strap over her left breast, and declares "fine! This is a sexy card. It will do the job! Brain Sign, Brain Fingerprints!"

Nothing happens again. Satori's whimpers become soft moans and cries as she rummages all over herself and tosses spell cards all around, then finds one and shouts "Recollect... N-no, not that! No!"

Her voice begins to break down to whimpered cries as she keeps trying to declare one spell after another, but all fail her. She eventually snarls, looks up at Reimu with glowing lavender eyes, and roars "F-FINE! I didn't want to do this, but **you give me no choice**! Recollection... Um... De-Demon... no, that's not..."

She begins to hyperventilate while trying to declare "Reco-Recollection, Holy... um... I can't..." She drops on her knees and sobs, then asks "what is happening to me?"

That's when the mind-reader notices the shrine maiden hasn't shot a single bullet yet, and so she looks up, wondering what is the deal with that.

When Reimu notices Satori is looking at her, she scoffs and says "so this is why you didn't want to start a spell card battle. You can't use your own spells the way you are now."

Both girls eye each other; the human looking cold and defensive, and the youkai looking furious and scared; then Hakurei continues "not only are you emotionally compromised, your own heart doesn't recognize you; and why should it? You have become a real monster and a total nuisance that needs to be purged, Satori Komeiji."

The purple-haired seductress snarls, rips the broken gloves off of her hands, then threateningly shouts "stop talking you stupid bitch! You know _nothing_ about me! I'm warning you!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" asks the human girl, interrupting the dark beauty. "Still, if you think I'm the one that's wrong, you are welcome to come and try to take me down."

"No, wait, onee-chan, _DON'T!_" shouts the young Komeiji as she tries to run to her sister, though the other pets hold her in place.

Satori ignores Koishi's warnings and rushes straight toward the shrine maiden, aiming her claws straight to her face.

Reimu scoffs, and then unleashes an unbelievable amount of talismans and bullets. Those shots disappear at the first barrier, reappear at the second barrier from below the satori, then disappear when they reach the next borders, and then rain down at the last segment.

Satori thinks luck is on her side when she gets through the first barrier and sees the pattern at the first, but her right leg is caught at the very edge of the second barrier, stopping her a few inches from clawing the girl's face.

She screams in pain when her legs get burned by the talismans, yet thinks of pushing forward. She is bombarded by talismans and petal bullets from all over, and before she even realizes what has happened she is covered from head to toes with burning talismans that burn and shock her painfully.

She screams with agony; as she does she remembers everything she has done ever since putting that apron on herself; shame fills her senses, adding something more hurtful than the very pain she's feeling... and then she falls.

As she plummets to the solid ground below, the bow on her head betrays and abandons her when she has most need of its empowering rage.

* * *

Satori hears herself moan as she wakes up. She feels a bit of pain on her joints and her head as she opens her eyes, but now feels anxiety as her blurry vision slowly focuses on two shadows above herself.

The first shadow to focus into view is her worried sister, who softly says "look, her eyes look normal again." She then asks "Satori, how are you feeling?"

The eldest Komeiji moans and realizes the second shadow is Okuu, who seems beyond herself with worry, and so she moistens her dry lips and says "I'm ok. I am..."

She suddenly gets up and rolls away from the girls, panting hard and whimpering in fear while looking around, then exclaims "I'm sorry! Please, f-forgive me!"

Koishi sighs, and when she tries to speak her older sister suddenly yelps and drops on her knees, and she soon realizes what is happening.

Satori holds her head and starts to cry, then shouts "what have I done? **_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_**"

Her young sister tries to speak again, but again she starts shouting "everything we built; all that effort to live in peace with everyone! What have I _done_!?"

She looks around as though in despair and calls "Orin! Orin please come back! Please forgive-HAUGH!"

"Satori!" Reimu holds Koishi's shoulder from behind and sadly shakes her head, then softly says "not yet."

The purple-haired girl worms her body all over the floor as her mind is flooded with Alastair's last memories, as if they were being delivered freshly into her mind.

She sees what her lies caused him; the poisonous food and water, the long and painful days and nights, the loss of hope and will, and more painful to her, the despair he felt when he wanted to see her, the real Satori, one last time before everything turns dark.

She cries; cries like a wounded and lost child in a dark and endless forest. She crawls to the boy's body and bawls over his chest, clenching her barely-covered chest while doubling over as though in pain.

"Come back," she cries to him. "Come back to me! Please come back; forgive me! Let me try again." Her bloodshot eyes burn her as she looks toward his lifeless smiling face and starts to cry again.

She doubles over, apologizing repeatedly, then grabs her third eye and repeatedly slams it against her own chest before she grabs the top artery and pulls on it as though in despair.

Reimu releases Koishi and the girl rushes so fast toward her sister that she could have just easily outrun Aya, the speedy tengu reporter.

She grabs Satori's hands and pulls them away from the floating eyeball, then forces her to hug while shushing her and softly saying "that's it, let it all out onee-chan."

She strokes that soft purple hair while shushing her and softly saying "there, there. We know; it was that thing. It's ok. I don't hate you."

She prevents her sister from grabbing her third eye again and softly cries "don't. Satori, don't. It's not worth it. That pain will never leave that way. It only gets worst"

Satori finally gives up what little strength she has left and bawls into Koishi's shoulder. Before long, Okuu comes over and cries with them while wrapping them with her large wings, and shortly after Petal joins in, cheering through cries "Shatori-shama-love ish returned!"

What few pets remain finally decide to approach their crying masters to show their support, and all their mistress can do is cry out apologies through sudden scream with a cracked voice.

Koishi continues to comfort her sister until her crying eventually stops completely, but now the poor mind-reader feels as though she can't move a muscle.

Okuu easily carries her up, though out of said girl's request, she helps her to her feet, even though she wants to carry her mistress like a princess.

Satori finally faces Reimu, and though feeling ashamed she says "Hakurei, I am sorry I had you roped into all of this. I don't know why I just felt so... free. I did such terrible things and I can never take them back... So many lives lost, all because I wanted-"

"That's enough!" says Reimu in a strict tone, she then shows the black bow rolled in a talisman and says "it is not entirely your fault. This thing could turn even the sweetest and most inoffensive creature into a murderous monster. You are lucky it didn't fully claim your heart though, or you would have been lost forever."

The mind-reader looks surprised toward the shrine maiden before the latter continues "don't worry; I'll take this with me to my shrine, where I hope to find a way to seal it. You take it easy and rest." She nods thrice and adds "you'll need it."

As if on cue Satori suddenly collapses, and Okuu easily carries her bridal style before she flops to the ground. The bird girl seems happy with this turn of events.

The Hakurei Maiden stares coldly at the unconscious mind-reader, then, just as she's about to leave, Koishi puts her hand on her shoulder and asks "M-Miss Hakurei, what should we do now? What about the others?"

Reimu looks back with a smile and says "don't worry about them, I'll tell them everything is fine. They don't want to start anything with you, trust me. Still, keep a very close eye on your sister."

She looks with great pity, along with Koishi, toward the sleeping girl and says "that thing she tried to do with her third eye... she will try it again, I am sure. She did a lot of damage after all... and-"

"I know" darkly mumbles the grey-green haired girl. "I'll give him a proper burial. That should set her heart at ease... a little."

The shrine maiden bows her head slightly and says "I'll ask Ail and Rika to come over as much as possible. They got a really good relation with her after all. I'm sure they can help you all through this."

With that, the girls nod to each other, and Reimu Hakurei takes off, closing the secret door she used to enter as soon as she is out.

It doesn't take the human long to reach the awaiting group of youkai who are anxious for news.

As soon as she approaches them Yamame asks "wh-what happened? Did you changer her back? Did you kill her? Did you...?" she gulps and finishes "sealed her?"

Reimu smiles and shakes her head, then says "please, don't go near the place for a while. That girl has a lot of guilt to deal with already, and she's got a lot of thinking to do as well."

Yuugi sighs with relief, holds her healed abdomen, though winces a bit, and says "I better keep away then. I still want payback for this."

"You'll get it," casually says the red and white as she looks back to the palace. "She'll want all your forgiveness so that guilt will leave her heart; and something tells me she'll do anything for it."

Parsee mutters under her breath as the large blonde oni offers a very large bag of money for Reimu, who stares at it long and hard.

She then grabs a smaller bag from her own pockets, says "fill this one up." then the surprised oni asks "what? Seriously? Why w-"

Reimu grins, sighs, then says "I can change my mind if you want."

Yuugi quiets down and quickly fills the smaller bag, emptying barely one fourth of the larger bag within, then the shrine maiden swings the small one around her hands and says "thank you."

She pockets it and starts to fly, then says "you'll need the rest to repair the damages done around here. Oh, and if anyone asks, you beat me in a game or something for the money..."

She's gone. The youkai all stare at each other with surprise, but then they just shrug it all off and make their ways home.

It is true that some lives were damaged beyond repair thanks to the freed evil that festered in Satori's heart, but as Yamame said to the others before heading home "you either luck in the past, or move on and grow stronger."

Those simple words rekindle the hope they all thought was lost.

* * *

For seven long years; which should be nothing for a youkai; Satori struggles greatly to get back to her old life. An impossible task; so she has finally settled for this new life she has made for herself under the influence of the dark apron turned bow.

It's not all that bad. Most of her pets returned, some bringing new pets for her to share her love with, and now she is more cautious about what she feels, and constantly shares her inner thoughts with Koishi, Okuu, or her best chatting partner after Orin, Petal.

Finally, after such a long time of guilt and inner struggles (as well as some physical pain for forgiveness), Satori Komeiji has decided to try going outside; after all, some sun and fresh air should do her good.

It is at the Human Village where the last bit of her depression leaves her as she watches the humans and many human friendly youkai live their lives in peace.

Memories of Alastair return to her, and yet she no longer feels that maddening pain she felt for him before. She thinks fondly of him and keeps remembering how happy he was on his last moments when she called him by his real name.

She takes a deep breath of fresh air to renew her chest, and just as she and Koishi are to return home, she notices something on one of the ceilings of the many small houses.

Her eyes widen, a smile tries, and yet fails to grace her face, and hope fills her as she approaches the source of her elation with a soft run.

She blinks once, takes a deep soft breath, and then hesitantly calls "Orin?"

* * *

Evil Komeiji: The End.

Next Stage: "Up and above"

Characters, Spell Cards and Scenarios belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Petal, Alastair (a.k.a. Humi-chan) and Ail; and extras, were created by Willie G.R.

Rika Onkamikami was created by Snapshot 2010

JUN 27 2014

Written By

Willie G.R.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Before I start working on the next arc of "Why So Evil?" I feel I am ready to work on UG2 and MBS. It might take a while, but it should be worth it. See you next time.**


End file.
